Elemental God Plus Vampire
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Tsukune never received his letter to Yokai. Another boy takes his place. This boy is the last male royal member of a powerful elemental demon race. OC X Large Harem, Incest, Bashing of Gin Morioka and Tenmei Mikogami, multiple crossover, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, Inuyasha, DBZ, or any Pokemon moves. I only own the plot and any OC characters (except one)!

Summary: Tsukune never received his letter to Yokai. A different boy takes his place but he will fit right in with the other yokais. His name is Soshi and he is a powerful elemental yokai. huge Bashing of Gin and the Headmaster Mikogami Tenmei OCs, OOC, AU, Incest

Pairing: OC X Fem. OC X Moka Large Harem

**spoilers: Vegeta is not a royal saiyan in this fic, but the same class as Goku/Kakarot, he is the soldier and guardian of the the princess and also Vegeta is high-school age. The Saiyans, Frieza's race, Buu's race, and the Nameks are not aliens but Yokai species in this fic. Cell is not an Android but a chimera/monstrel hybrid. Both Buu and Cell will have human forms and retain their powers. My OC's mother has the same name as Tsukune's mother but look at her description as so not to be confused between them.**

* * *

A young boy was seen floating in mid-air that's right you read that right floating. He was not human but something much greater. He was floating above a cliff where in the distance, a huge mansion like building laid. On the cliff's edge a pumpkin headed scarecrow was planted, with a tattered sign that said 'Yokai' on it. The trees that led down the path to the building were barren and dead. Skulls and bones littered the grounds.

The boy, Soshi Niji was 16 years old, he had long silver-colored hair that had a variety of different colors in it such as red, blue, brown, and yellow. his hair was around mid-back length. He stood around 5'4, he looked very handsome and had a really good heart, he was a bishounen. He wore the academy's boy's outfit. His eyes were very unique on account that they seemed to change colors depending on his mood or which of his elements he wielded. They were currently a cerulean blue color. His mother was the queen of their race called the Butai-Jin, a race of god-like elemental demons who were said to equal vampires even the more-powerful shinso-vampires in raw strength and power. Soshi inherited the best of his blood even gaining a unique ability that only a third of the people born into the Royal family inherits: The ability to cause intense violent storms with his mere presence depending on what mood he's in, this ability was inherited by his great ancestors and passed down every two generations skipping his grandparents and mother, going straight down to him. He also had three very beautiful older sisters..his mother and sisters were beautiful even among their species. They were literally like goddesses in looks.

Soshi studied the grounds. "Hm...so this is Yokai. It looks just as the flyer describes it!" He was excited at the thought of going to high school, hell going to school all together. He never got to go to school before cause he was home-schooled by tutors his previous 'school' years. It was a curse for those born into nobility. Soshi floated down and landed on the cliff by the scarecrow. Soshi frowned at the scarecrow. "Do they really need a scarecrow like this around all the time?" He decided to walk the rest of the way, as he walked he studied his surroundings.

Soshi narrowed his eyes, being an elemental demon, he was close to nature and didn't like how dead this place looked, literally with gravestones and bones littering the grounds and the lifeless trees and soil. He suffered a condition called OCD: He had an obsession with making sure nature always looked it's best even during the winter.

Soshi studied the dead land pacing back and forth with an upset look in his eyes. "No, no, no! This is completely unacceptable! This place really needs to take better care of their trees, I mean look at them! Have they ever even been watered?-!" Soshi rambled on.

The young Butai-Jin knelt down and studied the soil, he grabbed some and held it in his hands. "And the soil's much too dry! No wonder nothing grows here...This soil's like a desert! Who's the gardener here?-! He really needs to go back to gardening school! And the graves look awful too! I mean they're all broken and cracking!" Soshi began to use his earth element to fix and adjust the graves as well soften the soil. Soon the graves were fixed like new and the soil was softer and more likely for grass to grow out. He also used his wood element on the trees causing them to turn lively again some leaves even grew back in.

"There! Now it looks much better!" Soshi said with a smile and nod.

Suddenly he heard a bicycle bell 'ding'. Soshi turned to see something in the distance. "Someone's coming."

"Look out!" A voice shouted behind him.

Soshi sensed a latent power coming. He saw a pink-haired girl on a bicycle speeding straight towards him. Soshi sighed. "Okay. I won't let this happen." He raised one hand and when the bike slammed into him, it was brought to a complete halt on his hand. Unfortunately for the bike's passenger, she was sent out of her seat by the impact and landed on Soshi actually knocking him to the ground, putting them both in an almost intimate position.

The girl groaned and blinked emerald eyes.

Soshi blushed slightly. _'Whoa she's cute!' _A memory stirred in his mind of a girl who looked similar to this girl, but her hair was silver with pink highlights and it was tied in a ponytail, her eyes didn't match colors...one was the same emerald green and the other was a blood-red color.

This girl was real cute with long pink hair, emerald eyes, her outfit was similar to his only the girl's uniform obviously. He noticed a black choker around her neck from which a large silver cross with a red gem in it's center dangled on a short chain link.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I got so dizzy because of my anemia..." The cute girl apologized.

Soshi assured her. "It's fine. But um," His face heated up. "Could you get off me? This is kind of embarrassing."

"Oh!" The girl climbed off Soshi and he rose up to his feet. Suddenly the girl froze as a very delicious scent hit her nose.

"Oh this scent! It smells so good...It's blood...I can't control myself!" She moved closer to Soshi.

The Butai-Jin prince blushed. "Um..what's wrong wth..." _'Wait a minute...she smells like a Vampire.' _The girl moved closer to him until they were practically an inch from each other.

"I'm sorry but you see..." She leaned to his neck and then bit down. "I'm a Vampire."

**Monster-Pedia: Vampire: Famous in folktales around the world, Vampires feed on human and animal blood, are possessed of a burning lifeforce, and have a passion for violence. The Vampire or 'Nosferatu,' is said to be the strongest of the monsters. But they have many weaknesses too, including silver crosses (Moka's seal) and Water. Also called the 'Immortal Ones'.**

Capuu-chuu!

Soshi nodded. _'I knew it a Vampire. One of the only yokai races with the potential to match mine.'_

Soon after drinking around a cup's worth of blood, the girl let Soshi go.

Soshi rubbed his neck looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Did you just suck my blood?"

The girl panicked. "Yes! I'm so sorry! Your blood was just so good I couldn't help myself!" She bowed in apology.

Soshi smiled. "No harm done. See?" Sure enough the bite marks were closing with a hiss and soon were gone.

"Oh thank goodness I was worried!" The girl said. She then looked worried. "Um...Do you hate...Vampires?"

"No! Why would I?" Soshi said. "I know another Vampire."He rubbed his neck shivering unnoticeably.

"Oh I'm so happy! Then can we be...Friends?" The girl asked shyly.

"Of course we can!" Soshi said with a smile that made the girl's heart soar for some reason.

* * *

Soshi and the vampiress were now walking together. The pink-haired girl introduced herself. "My name is Moka Akashiya!"

Soshi smiled. "Hi Moka-san, I'm Soshi Niji. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Soshi-kun!" Moka exclaimed pushing her bike along. Soon they came out of the forest near the school.

Moka waved. "See you later Soshi-kun! Let's talk more after the ceremony okay?" She jumped onto her bike and pedaled away.

Soshi waved as she left. He soon made it to the school. Soshi looked up at the building. "So my new life at school begins now. This might be very interesting!"

* * *

After Soshi walked into the building. He went to his homeroom which was 193 and sat down at his desk among many other students.

The teacher was a cat-yokai, Soshi noticed her strange hair-style.

The cat-woman then spoke. "Welcome everyone, to Yokai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome! Now as I'm sure you all know... Yokai is a school for monsters!"

Soshi nodded._ 'She's cute but a bit ditzy...But that's okay.'_

"Now! Like it or not, human beings rule the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to peacefully coexist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of this academy! Living peacefully in a human world!" Shizuka said pointing to badly drawn figures on the chalkboard. "Which brings up** Rule#1**! You will retain your **Human Appearance**! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your **True Form**-Even to your fellow students!"

Soshi narrowed his eyes._ 'Humans huh? They cause pollution and fear us Yokai...yet they prosper...I wonder how they do it?' _As a Butai-Jin he had the luck of looking and acting the most human out of any yokai species out there, he would pass this academy with flying colors and his current form was his true form, his demonic form was nothing more than a transformation for battle...and if they misinterpreted him as human, a small sample of his powers would fix that.

"But sensei." A rough arrogant voice came from the back. It was a big ugly blond boy with piercings on his lips. "Can't we just eat all the humans? I could start with all the cute girls."

Soshi's eyes narrowed into slits. If there was one thing a Butai-Jin loathed, it was guys like this. Soshi's fists clenched now crackling with bits of lightning. The yellow bits in his hair lit up and his eyes turned yellow his hair seemed to spike. _'Disgusting vermin!'_

"Silly! But don't worry about running into any humans here! All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you! And since the academy is located within the secret Border-Lands...No human has ever seen it...and **lived**!"

Soshi was confused on that one. _'Aren't we supposed to learn how to 'coexist' with humans? How can we do that if they're killed for being found here?'_

Suddenly the door opened and a girl came running in.

"Oh...! I'm Sorry! I got lost in the halls after the ceremony and...Sorry I'm late!" The girl said coming in.

Shizuka said. "What a polite girl! It's all right. Just take any empty seat!"

"Thanks!" The girl seemed to light up the room with her beauty.

Soshi narrowed his eyes watching the other guys go gaga over her. _'Tch and we guys wonder why many of us don't find dates in high-school.'_

The guys soon exclaimed.

"Who's that?-! That silky hair and those huge eyes!"

"So pretty it can't be a disguise...She's just too...too...Beautiful! My entire life is suddenly worthwhile!"

Moka looked a little uneasy as she went through the aisles.

"Moka?" Said a familiar voice.

Moka gasped and looked down to see Soshi sitting in the desk in front of her. She pointed. "Huh? Soshi-kun?" Then she hugged him happily. "It's you, Soshi-kun! Oh, I'm so happy we're in the same class!"

Soshi blushed from the hug. "Yeah I'm glad too Moka-san..." _'Man this reminds me of Karin!'_

The other guys weren't so happy.

"Hey! Who's _he_?-!"

_"_How does_ he_ know _her_?-!"

_"_How does _he_ rate?-!"

The same blond boy from earlier narrowed his eyes at the scene. "...Hmm." He licked his lips.

Soon they were released for the day to sight-see around the school.

* * *

**Outside **

The Bus came by and dropped off a late newcomer before driving off. This girl no young woman was a real beauty like Moka. Her hair was pink with some silver highlights, it was tied up in a ponytail which went down to just below her waist...her eyes were mismatched in color. The left eye was crimson red and the right was the same emerald green as Moka's eyes. She wore a similar outfit to all the other girls though hers seemed to hug her tighter due to her more mature and taller body (Inner Moka body type), she also had an addition to her uniform a long black tattered cloak with red lining. She was tall standing 5'11. The girl smiled revealing fangs. She was a Vampire as well and was related to Moka. on her left middle finger was a silver ring with a rosario cross in the middle of it. "This is Yokai, it looks just as father described it!" She sniffed the air smelling a familiar scent. "This scent...Soshi-kun...So he is here! Wait for me my love!" A colony of black bats fluttered above her. They were her familiars. The vampiress began walking towards the school and unlike Moka she was skilled even while being suppressed and her seal doesn't separate her mind and body into two. The bats followed her.

* * *

Soshi felt a shiver run down his spine. _'Oh-no I can sense something!'_

Moka was really close to him practically attached.

The other guys ogled.

"Whoa..Did you just see that girl?-!"

some guys from other classes didn't know about the new school beauty yet.

"What girl?"

"There! Look there!"

The minute they saw Moka, they joined their fellow guys.

"Gyawp! Hot!

"Never seen such a hot girl!"

"Must...Date her!"

But when they saw the new beauty attached to a guy they grew very angry.

"But what's with him?"

"Who cares?-!"

"If he gets in my way... He's dinner!"

Moka may have been oblivious but Soshi wasn't. Again Soshi was disgusted with his own gender type. He shook his head in disgust.

"They're right, you know..." Said a familiar unwelcome voice. It was that same blond boy from class.

"You are cute Moka, isn't it? My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it." When he mentioned his name the crowd went slient.

"What I want to know is...what's a girl like you doing with a weakling like this?" Saizo lifted Soshi by his shirt.

A few people in the crowd suddenly spoke up.

"Saizo Komiya! I've heard of him!"

"They say he's a real monster masher!"

"He's always chasing girls-Human Girls!"

"He caused so much trouble in the human world they sent here-Kinda like reform school!"

Saizo dropped Soshi like trash. "Or maybe you just haven't had much to compare him to yet. You just need to experience something better-like me." He leaned forward right in Moka's face. When should I pick you up?"

"Eep!" Moka started to say.

"Thunder Cannon!"

When suddenly Saizo got blasted by a huge beam of lightning. The concentrated blast sent him through the wall. Soshi was up on his feet his body emitting yellow sparks. His hand was outstretched and smoking to show he fired the lightning blast. His eyes a bright golden yellow and the yellow bits in his hair were lit up. bits of electricity crackled in his hair and his hair seemed to spike up with the electricity running through it.

Saizo came back with his clothes smoking and skin blackened slightly. "What do you think you're doing boy?"

"Stay away from Moka, Saizo." Soshi said the sparks fading and his eyes now a red color. "Or I'll kill you, I don't think she wants to go with you."

Moka gasped and blushed at the protectiveness in his voice. She could see it in his eyes. He would lay down his life to defend her and it made her feel special, good, even wanted.

Saizo was outraged and his arm began to bulge. "Why you little-!"

Soshi raised one hand and suddenly his fingers began glowing white and elongated becoming clawed. "Shall we fight then Saizo?" His eyes now a cold actual metallic silver. He lowered into a fighting stance his other hand also joining it's partner. His clawed fingers glowing a metallic white and curled like actual claws.

Saizo grinned. "Ah you think you're a tough guy huh?-! then let's go!" His arm grew larger and claws grew from his fingers.

The two of them looked like they were an inch from fighting it out.

Until Moka grabbed Soshi's arm. "Sorry! I'm hanging out with Soshi-kun now!" She zoomed off much to Soshi's surprise dragging him with her.

Saizo stood there. "Are you...? Well...Enjoy him while he lasts!" His arm bugled out even more.

* * *

Soshi was calmed down, his fingers and eyes returned to normal. "Moka, why did you stop me?"

Moka looked a little nervous and fiddled with her fingers. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Soshi looked to her surprised. "What? You were worried about me?"

Moka nodded. "Yes. You're the first true friend I ever had."

Soshi was stunned. "I'm your first true friend...?"

Moka looked down nodding again. "Yes...you're the very first person to offer me friendship...It means a lot to me and I don't want to lose you."

"Moka..." Soshi walked over to her and then hugged her. "I'm not going anywhere...I'm staying here with you."

"Soshi-kun," Moka hugged him back crying tears of joy.

After a little bit they separated blushing.

"Soshi-kun?" Moka said.

"Yes Moka?" Soshi replied.

"Thank you for letting me suck your blood! You should be proud for yourself!" Moka gushed. "It's way more delicious than any I drank from of transfusion bags! The flavor , the balance, the Aroma, the body..."

Soshi sweatdropped. _'This is familiar...'_ "Moka what am I, your food supply?"

Moka blushed embarrassed. "Well...to tell the truth...Soshi-kun...y-you were my first..."

"Huh?" Soshi blushed at her wording.

"The first person I really sucked blood from! Really! And a girl never forgets her first time!"

"Oh..." Soshi sweatdropped again. _'Great just like with Karin...'_

* * *

The rest of the day found Soshi and Moka hanging out. They looked around the school and came to the 'dorms'. But the dorms looked old and decript.

Soshi looked almost devastated at the sorry state. "Great! it's bad enough the trees in the forest are messed up but now I have to live near them?" He scratched the back of his head. "Oh well I guess they could be worse,"

Moka giggled.

Soshi noticed her rosary shaking as she laughed. "Moka on your chest, is that your seal?"

Moka nodded. "That's right! I may look like a human now. But when I take off this 'Rosary' I get really scary!"

Soshi studied the cross. _'Hm. Whoever made that seal is a master. I see no flaws anywhere...'_

Moka looked at Soshi. "By the way Soshi-kun, what's your monster type?"

Soshi smiled. "Sorry Moka-san it's against the rules to tell you that..."

Moka blushed. "Oh right sorry Soshi-kun! I forgot!"

"So that cross locks your powers away?" Soshi inquired.

"Yes! It's a crucifix with a rosary bead in the middle. It locks up vampiric powers..I don't like causing trouble anyway...So I'm happy to wear it and keep my powers in check!"

Soshi nodded with his eyes closed. When he suddenly sensed a presence right in front of him, he opened his eyes to see Moka really close. "Uh...Moka?"

She had the same look on her face from earlier. "Of course, even with her powers locked up, a girl still needs blood!" Moka bit Soshi's neck again.

Capuu-chuu!

The two were so busy with their 'moment' They never noticed a small black bat watching them before flying off.

* * *

The next day, Soshi was walking alone. His first day was over and done with pretty much. It was a rather exciting first day. He managed to find his dorm room and used his powers to make it better. He now had several plotted plants around his room.

Soshi was interupted by an unwelcome familiar voice. "Yo. Wait up lady-killer."

Soshi lowered his hand with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Saizo, what do **you** want with me?" His voice was filled to the very brim with disgust.

Saizo walked over to Soshi and grabbed him again by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I hear you and Moka spent a lot of time together yesterday. Just who do you think you are?-! What's your true nature, anyway?-!"

Soshi looked at him impassively. "My true nature...is a Butai-Jin."

**Monster-pedia, Butai-Jin: An ancient race of elemental yokai, who are considered the lesser gods of weather and nature, they are as ancient as vampires, werewolves, and yokos. Blessed by the high goddess of nature herself with power over every known element and an extreme sensitivity to changes in the Earth's balance. A rare ability inherited by only a special select beings allows them to manipulate the weather itself depending on their mood. Like Vampires, they are immortal beings. **

At that Saizo and the crowd froze. Even the lowest classed monsters knew of the Butai-Jin elemental yokai, who were considered the gods of weather and nature, they were as ancient as vampires, werewolves, and youkos. The strongest Butai-Jin were said to surpass even Vampires in strength and raw power, The royal family of the Butai-Jin were said to be on par with even Shinso vampires. The Butai-Jin were blessed by the goddess of nature herself with power over every known element and an extreme sensitivity to changes in the Earth's balance.

Saizo punched the wall as if he didn't believe Soshi's words. The wall crumbled earning Saizo some applause from the audience they had.

Soshi kept calm not even fazed.

Saizo growled. "A Butai-Jin?-! The Butai-Jin are said rival the Vampires in power and life expectancy! They're said to be among the mightiest monsters of them all!** You**, a Butai-Jin?-! Don't make me laugh!"Saizo remembered getting struck with lightning earlier. But he believed it was just luck.

Saizo's arm grew larger and clawed. "Don't let me catch you near Moka again. If you even speak to her you're dust!"

Soshi stood up. "No you're wrong Saizo, if you go near Moka.." His eyes changed...a ring appeared around his pupil and made his pupil seem to expand, a faint outline of fire began to emanate from his body. "_I'll kill you." _His voice almost seemed to echo.

Saizo growled as he began to walk away.

Neither Soshi nor Saizo noticed a black bat watching them.

* * *

Soshi knew Saizo would be looking for Moka so he set off looking for her ignoring the crowds mutterings about him.

"Hey did you hear about Soshi?"

"They're saying his true nature is a Butai-Jin."

"No way! A short kid like him?-! The Butai-Jin are said to be one of the mightiest races, even vampires have trouble fighting against them!"

Soshi groaned as the girls pointed to him blushing. He hated when that happened. When he found a girl he wanted her to love him for him and not just because of his heritage, instantly for some reason Moka and another girl came to his mind. He and the muttering crowd failed to notice the black bats hovering above keeping a special eye on the Butai-Jin prince.

The black bats gathered at the roof and one of them flew down and landed on the outstretched well manicured finger of a beautiful girl who stood on the roof balcony to avoid attention, she had her hand outstretched and the bat landed on her index finger. She had long pink hair with silver highlights tied in a ponytail and she had heterochromia, which meant her eyes were two different colors, her right eye was an emerald green while her left was bloody-crimson. Her breasts were large F cup pushing out her top. This was the only other vampire in the school. Her name was Karin Shuzen, daughter of the infamous vampire lord: Issa Shuzen and the legendary Shinso-Vampire and leader of the Three Great Dark Lords: Akasha Bloodriver. She wore the same school outfit as all the other girls only due to her taller and more well-endowed stature it was less revealing. Karin was Moka's older sister, her blood sister. Also Karin had an addition to her uniform. A long tattered black cape wth red inner lining, It fit her being a Vampire and all.

"Hello my little one, what news do you have for me?" Karin asked in a loving tone. The bat on her finger squeaked but she understood what he said. Karin narrowed her eyes after her bat finished it's report. "So my little sister is getting to know my Soshi-kun?" Her bat squeaked affirmatively. A fanged smirk appeared on her face."I knew Soshi-kun would be popular once he came here, but I never suspected that my own younger sister would be one of the girls to seek him out." She looked to the one bat on her finger. "Continue surveilling them." The bat squeaked affirmatively and flew away to perform it's task. She then turned to the rest. "Find out about this Anti-thesis I've been hearing about." The colony all separated and took off in different directions. Karin watched her bats go. _'Things are going to change in this school, I can sense it.'_ Karin then closed her eyes using the Enemy Zero ability. _'Now where could my beloved Soshi-kun and my dear sister be?'_ She sensed them not too far away, Karin opened her eyes quickly._ 'I sense Soshi-kun! He's nearing the graveyard...And Moka's going to see him.'_ "It's been over 7 years since Moka and I last saw each other and even longer since I got to taste Soshi-kun's delicious blood!" Karin smiled and suddenly vanished in a burst of speed.

* * *

Soshi looked around. "Where could Moka be?"

"Soshi-kun!" Moka appeared out of nowhere and glomped him from behind.

Soshi looked behind him. "Moka, you're okay!"

Moka looked confused. "You were worried about me Soshi-kun?"

"Yes..." Soshi looked serious. "Listen Moka, Saizo is after you."

At that Moka began to tremble scared. "H-He is?"

"Don't worry Moka, that trash won't touch you...I'll protect you with my life." Soshi said.

"Soshi-kun," Moka said blushing.

"I warned you to stay away from Moka runt!" Saizo roared as he stormed into the area. Moka looked frightened and hid behind Soshi.

Soshi stood protectively in front of Moka. "I will teach you a lesson you'll never forget...Trash." His eyes had changed becoming ruthless and ice-cold.

Saizo transformed into his true Orc form. "You're dead now runt! Screw the rules! Bring it on Butai-Jin!"

Moka was shocked as she looked at Soshi's back. _'Butai-jin? Soshi-kun's a Butai-Jin?'_

Soshi crossed his arms over his chest. "Get ready trash..Stone Edge.." Multiple blue rings encircled his body, The rings spun increasing their speed until the light faded to reveal jagged stones, Soshi then opened his arms launching the stones at Saizo.

Saizo blocked the stones using his huge claws. "Heh...Nice try runt but no dice!" Saizo rushed at Soshi. "Now you die!" He swung one massive claw.

Soshi quickly jumped into the air dodging. "Hmph. You'll have to do better than that!" Soshi raised one hand, wind gathered in his hand. "Air Slash!" Soshi swung his arm and several blue glowing saw shuriken-like energy blades shot at Saizo.

Saizo groaned as the discs slashed into him. "Argh! Damn that hurts!" Saizo roared. "You won't win brat!" Saizo charged at Soshi who was now on the ground again.

Saizo swung his claw only for Soshi to block it with one arm.

Saizo was shocked. _'What he blocked my punch with just one arm?-!'_

Soshi smirked. "Now it's my turn...Close Combat!" Soshi began beating on Saizo very brutally, punching and kicking.

Moka watched with awe. His moves were really good. He moved as swiftly and skilled as any vampire could.

Soon Soshi was done beating on Saizo.

The Orc was badly beaten up. "Argh, he's so strong..."

Soshi then vanished quickly and reappeared a few feet away with one hand aimed at Saizo, a glowing orb of orange energy in his palm. "Hyper beam!" He sent an orange blast at Saizo. The blast struck Saizo and exploded. When the smoke cleared it showed Saizo on the ground unconscious.

Soshi panted using Hyper beam always was exhausting and then stood up right. "Well, he won't bother you any more Moka..you're safe."

Moka then glomped Soshi knocking him to the ground. "Soshi-kun! Thank you!"

Soshi blushed. "Sure Moka."

Moka sniffed him. "Your scent Soshi-kun...! I can't resist!" She leaned in and bit his neck agan.

Capuu-chuu!

A single black bat was perched on a tree watching them.

Moka finished and then helped Soshi up. "Thank you for the drink Soshi-kun!"

"Sure," Soshi said as the bite-marks healed up with a hiss.

Suddenly Soshi sensed a huge youki coming. "Moka...get behind me I'm sensing a new energy."

Moka quickly got behind him. "Be careful Soshi-kun,"

"My, my Soshi-kun...Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Said a woman's voice.

Soshi froze. "That voice! It can't be," He looked around.

"Soshi-kun? What's wrong?" Moka asked concerned.

Soshi looked up and his eyes widened. "It is."

An older girl was seen standing on the rooftop right in front of them, but she jumped down and landed gracefully before them. She was taller than Moka, with long pink hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were different colors, the right eye was the same emerald green as Moka's and the left was a crimson-red. She wore the same uniform as Moka but with an additional black tattered cape with red lining, and her uniform was hugging her more developed body.

Moka looked over Soshi's shoulder surprised to see her older sister. "Onee-chan.. Is that you?" She hadn't seen her older sister in around 7 years...Karin and Moka were always the closest to each other out of the five Shuzen sisters. And not just because they were actual blood sisters, they were the only Shuzen girls who truly treated each other as family. Karin was Moka's favorite sister.

Karin smiled. "Of course it's me imouto-chan...how have you been since you left home?"

"I'm okay now Onee-chan..." Moka said. "But why did you call Soshi-kun an old friend?"

Karin giggled. "That's easy imouto-chan, I'm sure Soshi-kun told you how he knows another vampire?"

Moka gasped. "You're the vampire he knows?"

Karin nodded. "That's right imouto-chan," She then moved quickly appearing in front of Soshi with a sultry grin on her face. "Hello Soshi-kun, how have you been?"

Soshi turned red and shivered slightly. "H-Hey Karin-chan,"

Karin moved her head close to Soshi's neck. She inhaled his scent. "Mmmmm Soshi-kun, I've missed you so much." She then bit into his neck.

Capuu-chuu!

Karin drank her fill of Soshi's blood.

Moka looked like she wanted to stop this. She had a frown on her face and a strange feeling twisted into her heart.

Karin finished her drink, let go, and then hugged Soshi. "Your blood's grown even tastier Soshi-kun! I'm addicted!"

Moka twitched for some reason feeling ripped off.

_'Great to know I'm like a free snack machine to you Karin-chan.' _Soshi thought with a sweatdrop.

Soshi's bite marks healed again. He rubbed his neck. "So Karin-chan, do you want to spar?"

Karin gained a smirk. "Sure Soshi-kun, I can't wait to see how much stronger you've become over the years."

Soshi smiled. "You'll be pleasantly surprised Karin-chan."

Karin got into a fighting stance. Her cape blew in the wind. Soshi's long hair also swayed in the breeze. Soshi lowered into his own fighting stance. His hands were curled with one at the side of his face and the other down at his side, with his legs spread wide.

Moka knew how powerful her sister was, having faint memories before her sealing, memories of sparring with Karin back home in the Shuzen castle and if Moka recalled, she barely matched Karin. Soshi had shown some of his strength to her but not all of it.

Soon Karin launched herself towards Soshi moving gracefully and swiftly like the predator she was. Karin aimed a kick at Soshi, but the Butai-Jin ducked the kick. Soshi tried to punch Karin but she elegantly dodged it. Soon the two were swiftly trading blows. It was incredible almost like a dance. The fight was amazing as the two clashed again and again. Soshi ducked a punch from Karin and delivered a powerful right hook only for her to block it. Karin smirked and sent a palm strike at Soshi only for him to grab her hand and soon the two were trading blows yet again.

Moka was watching mesmerized. _'Soshi-kun is actually holding his own against Onee-chan!' _Her rosary cross's jewel changed into a red slit eye and gazed at the fight happening.

Karin and Soshi both collided with kicks before they separated and slid a few feet away from each other.

Karin smiled. "Impressive Soshi-kun. You've definitely become stronger since our last fight."

"I wouldn't let myself turn weak and soft Karin-chan, " Soshi replied.

"Let's stop holding back now, what do you say Soshi-kun?" Karin said removing her cape and tossing it aside. When Karin removes her cape she gets really serious, like her mother Akasha whenever she removed her dress.

Soshi clenched his fists. "Whenever you're ready Karin-chan!" his monster aura began to surround him, it had the traces of the elements inside it. This aura was indeed powerful, as it could be felt all around the school. The sky actually darkened and lightning flashed. The air became heavy and ripe with energy, the wind began to howl and the ocean began to rage.

Moka gasped at his power. _'Soshi-kun's energy is amazing! It feels at S-class strength!' _The red eye on her cross looked interested in the boy facing her older sister.

Karin allowed a small bit of her youki to slip through her seal. A faint red aura surrounded her the ground beneath her feet cracked and rocks rose up. Her eyes glowed red now both of them were blood-red, even a darker red than (Inner) Moka's, her hair tie was knocked off by her yoki allowing her hair to flow freely like Moka's did down her back and swaying in the winds created by her youki. crimson lightning was briefly seen crackling across her body.

"Shall we Soshi-kun?" Karin purred huskily. Her lust for battle overtaking her. She licked her lips excited at fighting near full strength against her chosen mate. If only that stupid no-transforming rule wasn't here then she could really cut loose against Soshi and see truly how much he's grown.

"Whenever you're ready Karin-chan." Soshi replied.

The two then vanished so fast that Moka didn't even see as they met in the air and clashed with twin punches which sounded like thunder. Unlike (Inner) Moka, Karin's not so egotistic as to believe kicks are enough, Karin doesn't mind getting her hands dirty.

Moka looked up and there they were. Their fists struggled to overpower one another. Their auras flared up. Karin had a dark crimson aura while Soshi had a multi-colored one. The ground below them cratered and cracked as their power continued to rise.

Soshi and Karin separated. Soshi cocked his fist back and punched forward sending out a powerful air pressure wave. Karin dodged it vanishing in a red flash. Soshi turned and countered a punch that came for his head.

Karin smiled baring longer fangs. "You've truly grown strong Soshi-kun...You're doing much better than our last fight."

"Thanks Karin-chan." Soshi replied.

Soon Karin powered down her left eye turning green again and her fangs retracted to their shorter sealed length.

Soshi also stopped releasing his power.

Karin the walked over to Soshi and then pulled him into a hug. "You did well Soshi-kun. Yet again you show why I chose you as my mate!" She hugged him tightly and his head went inbetween her large E cup breasts cutting off all air to his lungs and her vampiric strength was breaking his back.

As much as Soshi liked this feeling he couldn't breathe also, he felt like he couldn't feel his spine at all.

Moka pouted and walked up. "Onee-chan! Soshi-kun can't breathe!" she said worried.

It was true Soshi was struggling to catch his breath while being smothered.

Karin quickly released him.

And the young Butai-Jin fell to his knees inhaling much needed air in his lungs, his face turning from blue, back to normal color. Soshi didn't sense the three pairs of eyes belonging to three other girls who liked him watching him.

One pair of violet-colored eyes watched the scene with great jealousy and interest. "So-shi-kun, I hope you remember me. You're my destined one after all, I won't let that vampire bitch Karin or her sister Moka take you from me!" The girl whispered. She then took off planning to get her man.

Another pair of icy blue pupiless eyes cutely framed by long purple hair also watched Soshi with adoration. This girl had a lolipop in her mouth. "Soshi-kun...I hope you remember the promise we made together." She vanished too and left a cold feeling in that area and a bit of frost.

A third pair of eyes was eyeing the young Butai-Jin. This young woman was floating above the school, she was 17 and a sophomore (Like Gin). She wore an altered version of the uniform and had long raven-colored hair with a violet tint to it, her hair stopped to just above her waist and it had a slightly spiked look to it. She had deep blue-violet eyes. Her body was slim and curvy yet had a slightly muscular build, like that of a female athlete/super model, she was the tallest of the girls standing over 6'1. Her breasts were large I cup. A brown fur-belt wrapped around her waist suddenly unfurled revealing it was a monkey-like tail, it swayed behind her. She smiled longingly at the sight of the young Butai-Jin. "Oh Soshi-kun, you've become even more handsome my love...I can't wait to catch up with you." She then flew back towards the girl's dorms.

* * *

**Next day**

Soshi was walking to class with Moka and Karin by his side. When he suddenly stopped. "Huh?"

He heard a voice. A girl's voice. "Please help me."

Soshi being the nice guy he was couldn't help but assist whoever needed help. He quickly moved to see who it was.

Moka was surprised. "Soshi-kun?"

"Let's follow him imouto." Karin said and ran off.

Moka followed as best she could. Sadly as her own rosary blocked off most of her vampiric reflexes, she couldn't move as quickly or gracefully as her sister could and kept tripping over herself.

Soshi found a girl looking rather weak on the ground. She was 16 like him. She had light blue hair tied in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy with a star on it. She wore a tight yellow sweater that really showed off her huge G cup breasts and the same green colored skirt as his shirt.

Soshi blushed. _'Whoa she's cute! And she looks really familiar!'_ He ran over and helped the beautiful bluenette up. "Are you okay?"

The cute girl smiled beautifully at him. "I'm feeling much better now that you're here Soshi-kun."

"You know my name? We've met before haven't we? You look so familiar." Soshi suddenly remembered once he visited an oasis in the desert, when he was 5 years old and met a young succubus there. "K-Kurumu-chan?-!" He had visited Kurumu alot after that first meeting and of course Karin came with him on one visit and met Kurumu, the two hated each other instantly.

**Monster-pedia: Succubus-A female spirit identified with the Middle Ages who enters the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them.**

The newly named Kurumu squealed. "You remembered me Soshi-kun!" She clinged to his arm tightly. "I'm so happy! I awaited this day...the day we were reunited my destined one!"

Moka twitched but her sister looked absolutely furious.

Karin growled. "Great not this slut!" The elder vampiress stormed over, her ring quivering barely holding her youki back.

Kurumu glared at the vampire. "Well if it isn't Karin Shuzen...You've hogged Soshi-kun long enough bloodsucker!"

"Get off my Soshi-kun succubus!" Karin cracked her knuckles. "Unless you want another beating?"

Moka blinked just what had her sister done without the family knowing?

"Soshi-kun is my destined one!" Kurumu yelled letting go of Soshi, her nails suddenly extended and became long razor-sharp claws, purple bat-like wings unfurled from her back, a purple tail appeared from beneath her skirt, and her ears turned pointed. Kurumu had assumed her demon form ready for battle. A sickly green aura enamated around her body.

Karin cracked her neck and got into a fighting stance. "I'll teach you your proper place Kurono!"

"You both should just surrender and give Soshi-kun to me right now Shuzen." Said another girl's voice. "You don't have a chance against me."

The group looked above them and saw an older much taller girl floating above them.

This new girl had her arms crossed beneath her huge breasts which were larger than Kurumu's, much to her ire. She had long raven hair with a violet tint that flowed down to her waist. It had a spiked look to it with several bangs framing her face perfectly, her eyes were an exotic blue-violet color. She was slim but had a slight muscular build to her showing she was of a fighting race like Karin and Moka. A brown monkey-like tail swayed behind her. She was about a year older than them obviously a sophomore.

Kurumu fumed._ 'Her chest is bigger than mine! It's near mother's size! How is this possible?-!'_

Karin glared up at her. "It's you Serina, I thought I smelled a monkey."

Serina growled. "I'm a Saiyan! The princess of the Saiyans, thank you very much Shuzen!"

Kurumu's eyes widened. _'A Saiyan?-! I thought they were extinct, after the lizard demon king Frieza attacked them!'_

**Monsterpedia- Saiyan: A powerful human-like monkey yokai. They have the power to channel their own powers into destructive blasts. During a full moon should they look at it, they change into massive were ape-like monsters and go wild but the ape form can be controlled through training. Their strength matches any vampire and their speed surpasses even that of werewolves. Their only weaknesses are their monstrous appetites, love of battle, and their tails. However, their tails can be strengthened through hard training. They also have the power to become 'Super Saiyans' along with higher levels but Super Saiyans are very rare and only once every millenium there's a 1 in a million chance of a Legendary Super Saiyan being born.**

Karin dismissed her. "Whatever monkey. Soshi-kun is my mate."

"No Soshi-kun is my mate!" Serina yelled, a powerful white aura surrounding her. "I've loved Soshi-kun since we were young!" The ground below her cratered deeply. Her tail thrashed behind her in rage.

Karin glared. "I've loved him for that long too!"

Kurumu spread her wings and joined Serina in the air. "So do I! I love Soshi-kun too!"

Several boys gathered and hooted. "CATFIGHT!"

Soshi slapped his forehead.

Moka looked worried. "Soshi-kun, what should we do?" She asked.

"I have no idea Moka-san." Soshi said with a sweatdrop.

"Soshi-kun try and pull off my rosary." Moka said seriously.

Soshi looked to her in surprise. "What? I thought you said no one could remove it."

Moka fidgeted. "My mother told me before she vanished that only some one who's pure of heart can remove my seal."

"Hmmm. Alright I'll give it a try." Soshi reached out and grabbed the cross. To his surprise, the cross came off with a 'clink'. "That was easy. Now what?"

Moka glowed with red-pink light and transformed as youki burst out of her.

The monstrous power froze the boys and Kurumu. Serina watched impressed slightly by the power-increase.

Karin watched with interest. "So that was mother's gift to imouto-chan."

When the light cleared, Moka was standing taller and more developed especially in the bust and lower regions. Her once bubble gum pink hair was now a rich silver. Her emerald eyes were crimson with slit pupils, and her fangs were longer. She also had much more confidence bordering on arrogance (Which won't be around for long).

Moka had one hand on her hips looking at her sister. **"Onee-sama, it's been a while."**

Karin smirked. "It has been at least 7 years since we last saw each other imouto."

Moka smirked back. **"I never thought you would get into such a childish argument over a boy onee-sama. You've grown soft over the years."**

Karin's smirk turned into a frown. "I see you've become more arrogant imouto. Something that mother warned you about. Father has obviously been too lenient with you."

Moka scowled. **"Mother's not here anymore onee-sama."**

Karin walked up to her younger sister and the vampire sisters stared each other down. "That may be imouto, but father isn't here to save you right now either. So you will listen to what I say and I will not tolerate arrogance from my own younger sister, if Kokoa were here I'd tell her the same thing. Arrogance like that is why so many people despise and fear our race so much."

Moka grew upset and tried to kick Karin.

But Karin grabbed her leg easily in mid-swing. Karin smirked at her sister's surprise. "You claim I've grown soft over the years I was gone from home imouto? Do you wish to test that theory?" She flared up her youki in challenge.

Moka felt her sister's youki even behind its seal ring easily crash over her like it was trying to crush her, her sister hadn't weakened at all if anything, she became even more powerful over the years. **"I was mistaken onee-sama." **Moka then kneeled down in submission to Karin's greater authority.** "I'm sorry onee-sama."**

Karin nodded, her youki fading. "You are forgiven imouto and I'm sure you want to know who pulled your seal off."

Moka shook her head. **"No need onee-sama. It was the boy Soshi-kun you like right?" **

Karin blushed. "Yeah it was Soshi-kun."

Soshi was looking at the silver-haired Moka. "So this is the real Moka-san?"

Karin nodded. "Yes Soshi-kun, this is my true little sister. The pink-haired one is her sealed form."

Moka walked up to Soshi and studied him. **"He's got strong energy, despite his harmless looks and his scent is simply delicious. I can see why you chose him as your mate onee-sama." **She smirked.** "I guess if you like him onee-sama, I can give him a try too."**

Karin and Soshi blushed.

"No! I won't allow it!" Yelled Kurumu who landed before the two sisters. She spread her sharp claws which gleamed. "Soshi-kun is my destined one and I won't lose him to you vampires! OR the Saiyan girl!"

Serina glared. "That's fine Kurono, I won't give him up either!" She flared up her energy ready to fight.

"Neither will I, Soshi-kun is the only boy worthy of me." Karin said stepping in, her youki surrounding her barely held back by her seal.

Moka was amazed. _**'Onee-sama really loves this boy. Maybe...She'll share him with me?' **_She felt her heart, a warm feeling spread through it thinking of the boy, her outer self liked on their very first meeting. She suddenly remembered her current condition. **"Soshi-kun would you give me my rosary back? I can't stay unsealed for too long." **She held out her hand and Soshi gave her the rosary. Moka placed it back on with a click. **"We'll meet again Soshi-kun." **She reverted back to her more docile pink-haired self and collapsed but Soshi caught her.

He called. "Karin-chan! Moka-san's fainted! Is she okay?"

Karin ran over to them, she studied her sister before smiling at Soshi. "Imouto's fine Soshi-kun. She's just tired. That must've been the first time her seal was ever removed."

Serina landed down next to the group. The Saiyan Princess and Succubus eyed each other scornfully and then hmphed turning away from each other.

Moka woke up. "Soshi-kun...I'm...Hungry..." She leaned closer and bit into his neck.

Capuu-Chuu!

Soshi sighed as she drank his blood. "Why me?"

The other boys agreed. "Yeah why him?-!" They were extremely jealous by the fact that these four beauties paid special attention to this shorter less impressive than them boy.

They didn't see someone watching them with a cold look in her eyes from on top of a tree. This was a young woman about Karin's age with E cup breasts. Her name was Tina and she was a servant to Soshi's mother and sisters. She was a really low-ranked Butai-jin who served the royal family. Tina wore the clothes of a typical maid. She frowned. "Mistress will need to hear this." She then vanished in a swirl of mist heading back to report to her mistresses.

Soshi suddenly shivered and looked a certain direction. _'What was that? I felt a chill.'_

"Soshi-kun you okay?" Karin asked worried.

"Yeah Karin-chan. I just had a bit of a chill." Soshi said.

Kurumu bounded up to him and clinged to his arm. "Let me warm you up Soshi-kun." She purred.

Serina grabbed Soshi's other arm. "No I'll warm him up. I'm better-looking than you!"

The succubus growled at the saiyan princess.

Karin rolled her eyes in annoyance. "They should just give it up I've known Soshi-kun since we were little, I have a stronger bond with him."

Serina and Kurumu heard the vampiress and yelled at the same time. "We've known Soshi-kun since we were little too!" They looked each other with lightning connecting their eyes.

Moka who was back on her feet was worried about how the school year would turn out with stuff like this happening.

**With Tina**

Tina reappeared at a huge mansion-like castle with trees all around it and entered walking past several other servants and came to a huge throne room that was decorated beautifully. She saw three beautiful young women standing together near the throne talking. All of them had the same hair colors and eye colors that Soshi had. They just wore their hair in a different style each.

The eldest of the trio wore her hair down normal and it reached down towards her waist give or take an inch or two. Her breasts were large G cup.

The second eldest had her hair up in a bun with two long bangs framing her face. Her breasts: large Double F Cup.

The youngest had her hair in a long ponytail tied at the end. Her breast were large F Cup.

They basically wore similar dresses with some variations. These were Soshi's older sisters: Aiko, Akemi, and Ai Niji. Aiko stood 6'4, Akemi stood 6'3, and Ai stood 6'1, for most species the males were bigger and stronger than the female but the Butai-Jin were opposite with Soshi being a unique exception among them.

Tina bowed before them. "Mistresses Aiko, Akemi, and Ai. Where is Mistress Kasumi? I've come back to report."

Aiko the eldest said. "Mother is dealing with an issue right now, but we'll be happy to pass along the message. How is our little brother?"

Tina said. "Soshi-sama has been claimed by 4 girls."

Aiko was stunned. "Four girls?-!"

Akemi frowned. "How did did this happen?" She rubbed her chin thinking. "Soshi-kun must've inherited it from our father."

Ai looked really upset. "That's not right! Soshi-kun doesn't need any more girls! He has us!"

Before Tina could leave, Aiko swiftly appeared behind her and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to the dungeons, that's where mother is right now." The three sisters led Tina to the dungeons.

**In the dungeons**

A chained-up man groaned as a whip of lightning struck him again. "I swear my queen, it wasn't me who left that flyer on the ground!" He cried in agony. This man was a Butai-jin as well, but he had several burns and scars from the extremely beautiful and ruthless woman, who stood before him with a menacing gleam in her eyes.

The woman was really tall standing about 6'5. She had the same silver-colored hair and different eye colors as her children. Her hair was the longest reaching past her waist and stopped just below her knees. Her breasts were much larger than her daughters': her breasts were mind-boggling K cups, surpassing even Ageha Kurono in breast size. She wore a long white floor-length dress with slits on the sides showing off her long slim legs and the top was low-cut showing off her cleavage, she also wore white high-heel boots. This tall, beautiful, ruthless, woman was Kasumi Niji, Soshi's mother and Queen of the entire Butai-Jin race. She alone had complete authority and command over her entire race, no suporting council or anything, ultimate authority over their race was hers and hers alone. Kasumi had a whip of lightning in her hand and she was the most powerful Butai-Jin in the entire world, if Akasha was a Shinso-vampire, Kasumi is a Shinso Butai-Jin. She was so strong she is considered the unoffical '4th Great Dark Lord'.

Kasumi scowled down at him. "Do not lie you lowly insect! Someone left that flyer for my son to find! Neither I or my daughters left it on the ground! You scum wanted my son gone didn't you?-!" She struck him again with her whip of lightning. "Confess your crime trash!"

The man begged again screaming in pain as her whip struck him in the chest. "It wasn't me! I swear my lady! It was some wandering monk!" Another man was also chained up but he was dead.

The queen of the Butai-Jin had it with him and raised her hand to strike him again. When she sensed her daughters approaching. Kasumi lowered her hand. "Aiko-chan, Akemi-chan, Ai-chan...What is it?" She said without even turning as her daughters walked up behind her.

Aiko spoke. "Mother...Tina here has news on Soshi-kun."

Kasumi looked over her shoulder. "Really?"

Tina nodded meekly. "Yes, my queen."

Kasumi turned to face her audience. "Let us speak in my throne room instead of this dreadful place."

Kasumi, her daughters, and Tina soon left the dungeons leaving the bleeding man behind.

Soon they made it the huge throne room where Kasumi sat down on her throne and looked to her servant, with one hand under her chin. "So do tell me Tina, how's my little boy doing at Yokai? I've been so worried about him."

"Well my queen, Soshi-sama is fine." Tina said. "It seems he's made some new friends."

Kasumi nodded knowingly. "Yes, my little Soshi-kun was always such a social boy." She chuckled. "I can't tell you how many other children he invited one day over the summer."

"The thing is my lady. These friends are all girls."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed. "Girls?" She frowned she did remember how popular her son was with the ladies. It was a thing he inherited from his late father. "How many girls?"

"Four my lady. Two are Vampires, one is a Succubus, and the last is a Saiyan."

Kasumi was rubbing her chin in a thinking pose. "Two vampires, a succubus, and a saiyan huh? Quite the unique group of girls who like my son. I thought Frieza killed all the saiyans."

Tina shook her head. "Apparently not my queen. The royal family, several low-ranking soldiers, and the royal family's young retainer survived his attack."

Kasumi nodded. "I'm not surprised some Saiyans survived. After all along with us, kitsunes, werewolves, and vampires...The Saiyans are among one of many elite yokai races."

Aiko asked. "Mother, what should we do about this mysterious Fairy-tail organization?"

Kasumi looked thoughtful and then spoke. "We'll keep an eye on them for now Aiko-chan. We will deal with them when the time is right."

"Ok mother." Aiko said agreeing with her mother's logic.

Kasumi looked to Tina. "Tina, I want you to pose as a yokai student and do some research on these vampire girls who are interested in my son. Find out their family names and I don't trust that exorcist Mikogami with my son's safety, see if he's planning anything that would put Soshi-kun in danger."

"As you command my queen." Tina bowed and walked out.

Kasumi looked to her daughters. "We shall visit Soshi-kun during the three day october festival. Mikogami allows family to visit during that time."

Aiko nodded. "I can't wait to see Soshi-kun again!"

Ai and Akemi agreed with their elder sister.

Kasumi looked up with a warm smile thinking of her little boy. _'Soshi-kun, I wonder how much you've grown?' _

* * *

With Soshi

Soshi suddenly shivered. He trembled. _'Why do I get a bad feeling I'm gonna be living in hell within this year and that my mom and sisters are the cause of it?' _Soshi did love his mother and sisters, it's just they tended to embarrass him with their overaffection and due to him being so much shorter than them, he had a view of them that most other boys would literality kill to have.

"Soshi-kun are you ok?" A concerned Kurumu asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah I just got a weird chill down my spine Kurumu-chan." Soshi said with a smile.

He, Kurumu, Karin, and Moka were walking to homeroom. Miss Nekonome had an announcement today.

They entered the room just before the bell rang.

Shizuka was really excited about today. "As you all know. The goal of this academy is to teach monsters how to coexist with human society. It's time to bring that to the next level! Starting today, you will each join a club!"

Soshi nodded._ 'That's a good way to teach coexistence, considering humans make clubs.'_

"There's no better way to understand human thinking than by participating in human sports and hobbies! Plus you'll get so much better at physical transformation by having to keep humans forms during different activities!" Shizuka got overexcited and her tail unknowingly popped out.

"Um sensei?" An unnamed boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

The boy pointed to her tail laughing."What club did you practice keeping your human form at?"

Other boys started laughing. "It's a tail! A tail!"

Shizuka was silent for a moment looking at her tail. Then she screeched and mauled the poor boy's face with her claws. "Mee-Yowr!"

The poor boy was unconscious with claw marks all over his face, the other boys around him were really scared.

Soshi was amused by the scene.

"Now, any more questions about club participation?" Shizuka asked cheerfully not even caring that she had just mauled a student.

No one spoke up they were too afraid to.

"Excellent! Then look over the list of clubs available and pick the one that suits you! Come check out my newspaper club too!" Shizuka let the students out for the day.

Soshi and the girls were amazed as they walked out and the hallway was just booming with activity as the other students pushed and shoved checking out different clubs.

Soshi sighed. "I didn't think they were be so many...How will we choose?"

Karin shrugged. "I don't care what club we're in as long as you want it Soshi-kun."

Moka agreed. "Onee-chan's right Soshi-kun, what club do you think we should join?"

"I don't know..." Soshi replied looking around. Soon they had to avoid the photography club which wanted to take nude photos of Moka and Karin. Karin threatened that club's president with a kick to the face. The science club which wanted to make love potions, And the acupuncture and mummy clubs.

Soshi sighed his irritation visible by his twitching eyebrow. "Damn it...Are there any clubs here that aren't weird?"

"Sure! There's always the swim club!" Said a woman as she came upon the small group of 4. This woman had long wavy turquoise colored hair and cyan colored eyes. She wore a swimsuit under her white coat with a towel wrapped around her waist, she had a group of several other equally beautiful girls all wearing white coats and swimwear. They were all calling out to the boys around and like the idiots they were, the other boys fell for it.

The woman leading that group gave our heroes a charming smile. "I'm the swim club president...Tamao Ichinose. C'mon in! The water's fine." She especially paid close attention to Soshi as she walked up to him and bent over giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Right now our club's all girls. I guranatee we'd make you feel welcome." She pressed herself against Soshi much to Karin's, Moka's, and Kurumu's ire.

Soshi wasn't even fazed. "Ma'am, thank you for the offer but no thanks. I already know how to swim. Water is my most mastered element. I can create water out of the air alone if I so wished."

Tamao was surprised he wasn't even reacting.

Soshi noticed and explained. "If you're wondering why I'm not affected by your seduction tactics. I'm the only boy at my house, my father died when I was very young and my mother and sisters raised me, trust me if you saw them you would feel very inadequate."

Tamao was even more shocked as Soshi walked away.

Karin, Moka, and Kurumu breathed a collective relieved sigh as he brushed off the woman like she was nothing.

Tamao stood silent watching him go. His rejection was both shocking and strangely enticing. She turned her attention to the boys who were lured by her club.

Soshi continued walking when suddenly he heard screams. "What the?" He turned back to the pool and saw a horrifiying sight. "Damn it! I knew there was something fishy about that club!"

The girls were all mermaids: water demons who lured men to their doom at sea. They were draining the life-force from the poor lured boys.

Soshi quickly appeared at the edge of the pool. "Stop that now! You should know it's against the rules to use your powers on campus!"

Tamao the leader laughed. "If you don't like it come in and try to help them! Just remember, in the water we're unbeatable!"

Soshi smirked. "Let's see how you mermaids stand up to a Butai-Jin." He actually dived into the water much to the others' surprise.

Tamao smirked and snapped her fingers, her club charged him.

Soshi leapt out of the water, he was floating high above the water. Soshi then placed his arms across his chest and began to spin in place, to everyone's surprise the entire pool's water lifted up and surrounded him in a cyclone, from the water cyclone came the other boys and the mermaids.

The boys landed on the ground, while the mermaids landed in the nets. Tamao though was heading for the spiked fence and could die if she was impaled in vital areas.

Soshi again being one to help others, he quickly appeared where she would land and caught her bridal style.

Tamao gasped in surprise.

Soshi spoke. "I don't think you're evil. Your aura isn't evil. We Butai-Jin can sense a person's aura and their intentions much better than even a vampire could."

Tamao blushed being in his surprisingly strong arms for his size and age.

The other girls were jealous seeing that.

Karin glared at the mermaid. "I do love Soshi-kun, but what I hate is his ridiculous sense of honor. It's as frustrating as it is attractive."

Moka nodded. "I agree onee-chan."

Kurumu's nails already grew into their long sharp claw form. "It's bad enough I have to share my destined one with you two vampires and a monkey, but I draw the line at a mermaid!"

Soshi put Tamao down. "Let's go girls, we still need to find a club to join."

Tamao got up on her feet and watched the group of four leave. She eyed Soshi with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Three days later

Soshi sighed. "Three days and we still can't find a damn club." He was getting frustated and angry, as the sky was already blackening over and lightning was soon seen crackling from his body and moving up into the sky, a down pour soon came and the wind howled, the ocean began to froth and tornadoes actually formed. A miracle better happen soon before he destroys the school, hell the whole area in his frustration.

"Oh! Soshi-kun!" Shizuka waved as she ran up. "Just the person I wanted to see!" Shizuka really liked this boy. He was so different from the other hormonally-challenged boys his age, while all the other boys lusted after Moka, Karin, and Kurumu, Soshi was more interested in the lessons rather than girls and because his good looks, sweet disposition, and huge intelligence for his age, he had unknowingly gained a fan-club of girls much to the other boys' ire.

"Nekonome-sensei!" Soshi blinked and with his rage quailed the weather became clear again.

Shizuka asked. "Have you decided what club to join yet? You and your friends are the only ones who haven't made their choices."

Soshi shook his head. "No sensei...We haven't been able to decide yet."

"Oh, I'm so glad! That means you can all join my club...The newspaper club! No one's joined yet and it's on the brink of collapsing." Shizuka said holding up a flyer for her club. She begged them with her hands clasped together. "Pretty please?"

"Newspaper club huh?" Soshi smiled. "We would love to join sensei."

Karin nodded. "Whatever club Soshi-kun wants to join I will join."

"Me too!" Kurumu exclaimed.

Moka shyly nodded.

"I'm joining this club too!" Said a voice. Imagine their shock, when the saiyan princess Serina came down from the sky looking dead serious. "I won't let you girls take Soshi-kun away from me!"

Shizuka was surprised. "But Serina-chan, aren't you already a member of the martial arts club?"

Serina scoffed. "That club was too easy for me sensei, I already turned in my uniform to the club leader. I want something more challenging."

Until a harsh voice yelled. "Princess this is just stupid! I must insist that you do not join this ridiculous club!" They looked up as a boy Soshi's age flew down beside sSerina with his arms crossed.

He wore a blue spandex outfit, white gloves, and white boots with golden toes. his black hair spiked up into a window's peak, he had a stern hard look on his face. Like Serina, this boy had a brown tail swaying behind him. His name was Vegeta, a Saiyan like Serina he was her family's retainer. He was a third-class soldier but extremely powerful working his way up to first class elite. Vegeta desired Serina for a mate, but she loved that Butai-Jin boy much to his anger and irritation.

"We Saiyans are born for battle princess. Not ridiculous reporting!" Vegeta said glaring at the group annoyed.

"You forget your station Vegeta." Serina said coldly. "It is my choice what I do. Understand?" Her energy flared up slightly, reminding Vegeta of the vast power difference between them.

Vegeta flinched at her aura's brief flare up. "Yes princess. Forgive me for speaking out of turn." He had forgotten that she is not only the princess but Serina is also the Legendary Super Saiyan (A/N: Yup no Broly in here folks) a being born only once every thousand years and the chance of a Legendary warrior being born was extremely rare almost a myth amongst Saiyans.

Soshi smiled. "Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted and looked away with his arms crossed.

Soshi just shook his head with a sigh.

Serina didn't like how Vegeta disrespected her chosen mate and was about to reprimand him, but was interrupted by Shizuka.

The Neko-Musume was extremely elated about the group helping her club. "I'm so happy that five people are joining my club!"

"Can you make it six?" Said a familiar voice.

Vegeta flew off while the group was distracted.

Imagine the group's shock, seeing Tamao standing there.

Karin stepped up suspicious. "Why are you here mermaid? Aren't you the leader of your own club?"

Tamao smiled. "I'm here to join the newsclub too. With my club members all resting in the infirmary I don't have my club meetings for a while. I also want to get to know Soshi-kun more personally." She turned and winked at him.

Soshi sweatdropped and flushed slightly. "Um...great?"

Serina growled at the idea of a filthy mermaid touching her mate. Her hair flashed golden and her eyes flashed teal-blue briefly. _'I'll die before I let this fish-bitch anywhere near my Soshi-kun!'_

Shizuka distrupted any negative thoughts the other girls were having with her exclaimation. "Alright then we have a club!" She held out a piece of paper with the word 'Welcome' on it. her tail was waving excitedly.

**The next Day**

Soshi and the girls all gathered at the classroom and sat in the desks.

Karin, Serina, and Kurumu were all glaring at each other. Even Moka spured on by her Inner self tried to join in. Tamao was also joining in the fun.

Shizuka said. "Okay everyone! Thank you all for joining! Now let's all get down to running a newspaper!"

Soshi raised his hand. "Um sensei...I really don't know anything about this club...Are we the only members of this club?"

Shizuka smiled. "No we still have one more member coming!" She then turned as the door opened. "And here he is our other member!"

"My apologies." A young man's voice said as he walked into the room. "It's awfully bad form to be late for the first meeting."A tall older boy with messy black hair and brown eyes walked in. He wore a red headband in his hair, along with a green dress shirt and tan pants. He smiled charmingly. "Greetings! I'm Ginei Morioka...Your editor." He held five bouquets of flowers and using incredible speed he handed one to each of the girls. "And an editor has never had a more beautiful staff. You can call Gin. I only the wish the flower existed that could match your beauty." Gin eyed Moka, Karin, and Kurumu especially.

Soshi narrowed his eyes at Gin, he sensed what he was: a werewolf.

Shizuka explained. "You can ask Gin any questions you might have. After all, he's a sophomore!"

Gin said. "You can count on me."

Serina rolled her eyes being a sophomore herself, she was already quite familiar with his 'charms'. He tried the same thing on her before when they were freshmen.

Karin said. "I have no interest in him." She moved closer to Soshi. "I already have someone."

Kurumu also moved closer to Soshi shivering._ 'Brr! The playboy type always makes me nervous...'_

"Now I have to get to a faculty meetng. Gin, will you run the meeting for me?" Shizuka asked.

"As I said..." Gin waved.

Soshi was surprised. "Sensei, you're leaving already?"

Shiuzka waved,. "What are you afraid of? Getting along with an upper classman? Think of it as a lesson in coexistence!"

Gin grew serious. "Now then. I suppose you're asking yourselves, what is this club? Our objective is simple: The publication of the school newspaper! Our duty is to uncover any and all stories of interest to this school...Even if it means putting our lives in danger! Understand this is no club for slackers! When you walk in here, you give us your soul!"

Moka and Kurumu gulped. But Soshi, Tamao, Karin, and Serina just rolled their eyes.

Moka turned to Soshi. "He seems...um...like a strong leader."

"I guess so." Soshi said still not quite sure about Gin's motives.

Serina spoke. "Trust me Moka, You'll know of his true motives soon. I'm a sophomore too and I know his tricks well."

Gin then smiled. "But the most important thing is...To have fun!" He held up a poster of Shizuka. "Now, would you kindly put this poster on the back walll?"

Moka and Kurumu were the only ones to hang the posters.

Tamao was wanting to get to know Soshi more and talked to him. Serina and Karin were keeping an eye on the mermaid trying to assess her motives.

Soshi was reading a manga and keeping an eye on Gin. He didn't trust him as far he could throw him. He also was giving replies to Tamao's questions about himself.

Moka asked Gin. "Are you sure okay to put this so high up?"

"Good point. A tad higher." Gin said.

"A tad higher than this?"

Gin put his hand under his chin. "Good point. Much higher!"

Soshi noticed his 'orders'. _'Hmmm..what's he up to?'_

As Moka and Kurumu strain to put the poster higher. Gin seemed to squat down into a crouch. He was muttering. "Higher even higher...Yes higher." Gin's face blushed.

Soshi narrowed his eyes as he looked up seeing how Moka and Kurumu were straining to put the poster up and saw Gin's crouched position. _'Is he looking up their skirts? I better not say anything yet, lest he tries to pin it on me.' _He went back to his manga waiting for the right moment.

Karin saw what that mutt was doing to her younger sister and was outraged. She stormed over. "How dare you!"

Gin looked at her looking quite innocent. "Is something wrong Karin-chan?"

Karin growled. "Don't act so innocent you filthy mutt! You were looking up their skirts!"

Gin gasped as if accused of a crime he didn't commit. "Preposterous! What an idea that I would do anything so degrading Karin-chan!"

Karin looked even angrier that he was trying to deny it.

Soshi pocketed his manga and came over. "I saw you doing it Gin-sempai. Have you no shame?"

Moka and Kurumu came down wondering what all the new commotion was about. "Is something going on?"

Gin grinned. "Oh Soshi only mentioned...That he just saw your underwear!"

"WHAT?-!" Moka and Kurumu blushed and looked scandalized.

Karin was even more enraged that he tried to pin the blame on Soshi. "You were the pervert who was peeping Gin! Soshi-kun was just reading his manga! I saw you squattng down earlier!" She then slapped Gin across the face hard knocking him to the floor. "Know your place Gin." The elder vampiress walked out but not before walking over to Soshi and planting a kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow Soshi-kun."

Gin was shocked how did she know what he had planned?

Moka and Kurumu both glared down at the fallen Gin, before they walked off telling Soshi they'll see him tomorrow they're gonna go and cool their heads now.

Soshi nodded. He then stretched his arms out getting some pops from them. "Well senpai, it seems the meeting's over early. I'm going back to my dorm for today." He walked out and Tamao followed him. Leaving Gin alone with Serina.

Serina shook her head. "I always knew you were a moron Gin, but I never thought you would sink this low. I feel sorry for Sun-senpai for loving a man like you." She too walked out leaving Gin to himself.

Gin cursed how was it possible he had it planned out perfectly! Well this minor setback would not stop him! What a moron he is.

Soshi returned to his dorm and practically threw himself onto his bed. He fell asleep.

Next day

Soshi was walking by himself for a change. He didn't want to seem weak in front of others.

Moka having calmed herself the night before ran up to him. "Soshi-kun!" She waved to him.

Sosh looked towards her. "Hey Moka-san."

Moka stepped in line as they walked to class together discussing on what they'd do about Gin.

Speaking of the wolf, Gin was watching them.

He noticed two girls and spoke up. "Ah! Ladies! Grant me a moment of your time?"

The two girls gasped when they saw him. He was a cute boy.

"Gin asked. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything you wanna know!" the two girls said.

"Moka spends so much time with Soshi. Are they going out?"

The blonde girl spoke up. "Oh well...I'm not sure but they're a pretty odd couple."

Her friend sighed dreamily. "Soshi-kun's just so cute! And Moka's so beautiful even the girls sigh over her!"

"Oh, but remember? Someone saw Moka kissing Soshi-kun on the neck! So maybe they are going out!"

Gin froze and trembled. "N...Neck?-! Kissing on the neck?-!" He then freaked out. "That's not right! It's not even funny! Soshi is bad! Bad!"

The two girls were scared by his reaction. "Yeesh! What's with him?"

Later that day found Kurumu walking alone until she saw Soshi. _'Ooh! Soshi-kun!'_ She was about to greet him. "Soshi-kun! I...huh?" She stopped noticing Gin coming up behind him. Kurumu hid behind a doorway and watched.

Serina was standing atop one of the buildings watching the scene. _'Gin, what are you planning to do with my Soshi-kun this time?'_

"Soshi!" Gin called.

Soshi turned to face him. "Oh...Senpai."

"We're holding our club meeting on the roof today. Come with me!" Gin said.

Soshi narrowed his eyes. _'Hmmm...what's he up to this time?'_

Gin and Soshi walked outside and towards the back.

Soshi noticed. "On the roof? Isn't this the back of the school? Why are we meeting here?"

Gin laughed. "Not to worry! The others will be here soon!"

They arrived at a building with an open lighted window, several bits of junk were scattered as if someone was setting something up.

Gin exclaimed. "Ah! at last! Here, we are Soshi."

Soshi raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

Gin pointed to the window. "You see that little window up there? Take a look through it."

"Why?" Soshi was getting the same feeling from before and he heard voices from the window.

"Just look! It's a laugh riot!"

"Really? Somehow I doubt that." Soshi said. He then noticed the junk all laying below the window. "I have a feeling this stuff wasn't here before."

Gin looked rather nervous. '_How can he sense things like that?-! If this plan doesn't work I'm doomed!'_

Serina had followed them and saw what Gin had planned. _'That scum! He's trying to make Soshi-kun peek in the girls' locker room!' _The saiyan princess was outraged. She then made her entrance appearing before Gin.

Gin paled seeing her. "S-S-Serina-chan?-!"

"How dare you Gin...How dare you try and make Soshi-kun peep into the girls' locker room!" Serina yelled angrily.

Soshi nodded. "I had a feeling it had something to do with peeping."

"Soshi-kun, get going I'll handle this pervert." Serina cracked her knuckles at Gin.

"Got it thanks Serina-chan." Soshi vanished in a swirl of wind.

Gin yelled. "Wait!"

But Serina grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no you don't Gin, you tried to frame Soshi-kun for your crimes that's unforgiveable."

Gin struggled to break loose but a werewolf could never match a saiyan's strength even under a full moon.

Serina yelled up to the window. "Look! I found a boy peeping!"

The other girls quickly gathered at the window and saw Gin. "Eek! It's true!" They all came out the room branding weapons.

Serina let Gin go and he ran off screaming as a mob of angry girls came after him at the head of the mob to Gin's horror, was Karin and the vampiress was aiming to kill. Serina took out a camera she had with her and snapped a few pictures of the scene. Serina then vanished in a blur of speed.

with Gin

"Ladies please!" A tired and tied-up Gin begged as the mob of girls advanced menacingly on him. "This is all just a big misunderstanding!"

Karin cracked her knuckles. "It's no misunderstanding Gin. You will pay for not only dishonoring my sister, but also for trying to frame my Soshi-kun." Her eyes both were now a dark crimson, her fangs lengthened. She looked at the girls. "Shall we teach this filthy pervet a lesson girls?"

"Yes! Let's get him!" The mob yelled in unison branding their weapons and some of them actually partially changed into their monster forms.

Gin prayed for mercy as they descended.

(The following scene is too violent even for an M-rated fic It will not be shown)

Gin's screams of pain and agony echoed throughout the night.

"OW!"

"ARGHHHHH!"

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!"

"NO...WAIT THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!"

"WAIT WHAT YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT?-!...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next morning

Our heroes were giving out newspapers that told of Gin's attempts.

Gin was all bandaged up and crawling from another mob of angry girls. "I won't surrender Moka-chan or the others Soshi! I wil get them from you!" He declared. "This I swear!"

Soshi shook his head. "He'll never learn."

Serina said. "Of course he won't Soshi-kun he's too deep into his ways to ever change."

Kurumu sighed leaning against Soshi.

Which Karin noticed. "How dare you try to one up me Kurumu!"

Kurumu stuck out her tongue at the vampiress. "Nyah! I'm going to make Soshi-kun mine!"

Karin saw red and aimed to throttle her. "You're dead Kurumu!"

Luckily Soshi got himself out of the way in time. If there was one thing he learned from living in a house with 4 beautiful women it's never get in the way of their arguments. He stood a good distance back watching a now frightened Kurumu running from an angry vampiress.

Moka moved closer to him blushing shyly. "Um...Soshi-kun?"

"Yes Moka-san?" Soshi turned only for Moka to wrap her arms around him and she bit his neck.

Capuu-chuu!

Moka drank her fill of his delicious blood.

Soshi thought._'I'm just glad I'm not a human otherwise I might've become anemic by now.' _He wondered what the next day would bring.

* * *

**End chapter 1**

**Tell me what you think of this story...and if you flame don't flame me too hard please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, DBZ, Naruto, Inuyasha, any Pokémon moves, or Urusei Yastura. I only own the plot and most of the OC characters, except for Shara Bloodstrike, Izaoyi, Ka-to, and Kyko Higurashi, Cabella Yami, and Euryale Ishigami.

Izayoi Higurashi, Cabella Yami and Euryale Ishigami are owned by Chaossonic1 who was gracious enough to allow me to use them. I give thanks to my friend Chaossonic1 for creating these three lovely young OC ladies and allowing me to use them. Ka-to and Kyko Higurashi are owned by kittygirl998939 who's another friend of mine so I thank her for letting me borrow them for this fic. Shara Bloodstrike was created and is owned by dragonlord1337. I give thanks to him for giving me permission to use her.

**A/N: Yukari is 15 not 11, I always thought that was wrong how an 11-year old girl was allowed into a high-school, regardless how a smart a child prodigy is they're still just a mere child who needs to enjoy things their age and wait until they're older before moving onto older stuff. Also ignore Karin's haircolor in chapter 1...It's really silver edged with pink. **

* * *

**Next Day**

The students were all nervous as they all checked their scores on the test. Several of them moaned in despair as they had failed. Soshi raised an eyebrow as he saw his name at the way top: Number 1, he tied with a girl named Yukari Sendo.

Soshi said. "The tests aren't even that difficult, if you know how to do them."

Kurumu and the other girls were so proud. Kurumu grabbed his arm. "Oh Soshi-kun! You're so smart! Please tutor me!"

Soshi scratched the back of his head smiling. "Sure Kurumu-chan."

Moka was ranked 13th making the boys go gaga over her brains.

Karin was ranked number 2.

Serina was number 3.

Karin was talking with another girl that Soshi knew from when they were kids. Her name was Cabella Yami and like Gin, she was a werewolf but the difference was she was a different unique species of were-wolf, one that had access to her full power any time and not just during a full moon. Cabella had black hair tied in two pigtails and brown eyes. She wore the academy uniform too, with a nice C cup sized bust.

Cabella was utterly disgusted with what Karin told her. "Gin really tried to frame Shi-kun, Rin-chan?" Cabella was bisexual, she was in love with both Karin and Soshi. Karin had once calmed her down, when she fell into heat and tried to mate with Soshi and things just clicked between the three of them.

Cabella had gotten 14th place just below Moka.

Karin nodded. "That's right Bella-chan. So how should we punish him? I think he got off too easily the other night."

Cabella smiled. "Leave Gin to me Rin-chan. He's an embarrassment to were-wolves with his crimes."

Karin then hugged the werewolf girl. "Thank you Bella-chan."

Cabella blushed deeply from the hug. "I'd do anything for you and Shi-kun, Rin-chan."

The boys around them fainted from nosebleeds.

Moka shook her head at those boys.

Kurumu was too busy trying to get Soshi to tutor her to notice.

Soshi suddenly heard a commotion going on ahead of them. He saw a group of sophomore boys messing with a girl a year younger than them who dressed up like a witch. He narrowed his eyes, Soshi hated bullies more than anything in the world. That's why he beat Saizo so bad on the first day. Soshi decided to intervene. He moved fast in-between the girl and boys, just as the leader was about to punch the girl.

"Stop that. Why are you messing with her? If there's one thing I loathe it's bullies like you." Soshi said with a cold glare at the three taller boys.

The girl gasped and blushed at Soshi coming to her defense like this. She couldn't believe her good fortune, Soshi Niji the cutest and smartest boy in the entire academy was protecting her!

Several girls swooned over how fast he arrived like a knight rescuing a princess, more like a prince rescuing a princess considering his heritage.

The class representative sneered down at Soshi. "Oh really runt and who's gonna stop us? You?-! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed at the thought of this short pretty boy being a serious threat, he heard the rumors going on about this boy being a Butai-Jin but he didn't believe them for one second.

Soshi spoke coldly. "Don't underestimate me, I'm much stronger than I look."

"Really? Why don't you prove it runt?" The leader said arrogantly.

"Happy to oblige," Soshi whispered from behind him.

"What the hell?-!" The representative watched his two lackeys screamed as their arms were ripped off. The class representative was stunned and looked behind him to see Soshi standing there calmly, blood on the ground yet not a drop on him._ 'How?-! How'd he move so fast?-! I didn't even see him move! I thought were-wolves were the fastest monster!'_

Soshi's normally kind eyes were now cold and ruthless. They would make his mother extra proud of him. "Shall I demonstrate more of my prowess?" Soshi asked in a cold tone matching his look. A huge demonic aura began to emanate around him, the sky blackened over and 4 massive tornadoes formed around the cliff actually sucking up some water and becoming 4 giant waterspouts. A huge flash of thunder was heard, the giant lightning bolt nearly striking several boys in the crowd. It left a large burn mark in the ground, inches from their terrified shaking forms.

The crowd was amazed by the monstrous power this boy was emitting. Many girls could barely hold back to urge to mate with Soshi especially: Karin, Moka, Cabella, Kurumu, and Serina.

Karin trembled in barely restrained lust. It was taking all she had not to jump Soshi right now. She instinctively clutched her sealing ring about to pull it off and unleash her full Shinso power.

Kurumu was already bringing her wings and tail out.

Moka heard her inner self screaming to be released in her mind. She was getting a headache somewhat, the rosary was glowing and the red eye in the middle was seen focused on Soshi.

Cabella panted excitedly. Her wolf-tail was out and wagging. Her eyes turned golden and wolf-like.

Serina felt her Saiyan instincts rising rapidly telling her to mate now. Her eyes turned green, her hair spiked up at the top and turned a deep violet with a neon-blue tint, her skin pigment dulled, and her muscles swelled slightly. Her tail swayed back and forth. Serina was changing into her Restrained Super Saiyan form and wanted to take Soshi in front of the whole crowd. Serina began walking towards Soshi, her steps shook the area, due to her massive power. Her golden aura created several shockwaves.

Serina licked her lips seductively now fully transformed into her Restrained Super Saiyan form. _'Mmmm...Soshi-kun I want to bare your children!' _Her teal-green eyes shining with lust. _'Oh Soshi-kun, our babies will be so powerful!' _She flared up her aura, several students got out of her way in terror, due to the immense power they felt emanating around her, and the fact that they smelled that she was in heat and was only interested in the boy emitting an equally large power.

Shizuka just happened to be in the area on her way to the teacher's lounge for some fish, when the immense power hit her and stopped her in her tracks. Her feline mating instincts were saying to go for it, her cat tail appeared along with two real tan cat-ears on top of her head. Her eyes fully opened to reveal glowing blue slit eyes. _'Nya! I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back!' _Her nails turned into full claws, finally she couldn't control herself any longer. _'Nya! Must...Mate with Soshi-kun! Want...Kittens!' _She then dropped on all fours and began to move towards him stealthily like the big cat she was, licking her lips in excitement.

In his office, Tenmei Mikogami chuckled sinisterly._ 'My, my it seems Kasumi's only son is quite strong for his age, his power is great: At S-Class strength I believe. To think Soshi-kun inherited that rare ability of his race, the Tenkou Shihai. This is shaping up to be quite an interesting year here at Yokai Academy.' _

Suddenly one of his guards came and kneeled. "Tenmei-sama, Lady Aiko the eldest daughter of Lady Kasumi is here to see you."

"Hehehehehe...Send her in." Tenmei said. The door opened and a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her 20s walked in, she stood 6'4 tall. She wore a long blue dress that showed off her G cup sized breasts and blue shoes, she also had some jewelry like a necklace and earrings with a seal on them, these were her seals. She had silver-colored multi-streaked hair and different eye colors like Soshi and like him, her hair was flowing normal. It stopped just above her waist. This woman was Soshi's eldest sister Aiko Niji.

Tenmei chuckled. "I assume Lady Kasumi is worried about young Soshi-kun?" Even though he's a Dark Lord he knows Kasumi could easily kill him and Touhou Fuhai. Kasumi was powerful enough to rival Akasha easily. Akasha and Kasumi were the same age over 1000 years old yet due to being immortal yokai women, they didn't look a day over their 20s.

Aiko narrowed her eyes. Her mother never did trust or like this man or Touhou. The only one of the Dark Lords her mother liked and was friends with was Akasha Bloodriver, mother of Karin Shuzen and Moka Akashiya. "Yes, mother is concerned that you have plans that may put Soshi-kun in danger." Aiko said glaring at him. "So mother wishes to know: Do you have anything planned that may threaten my little brother?"

Tenmei chuckled again. "Kasumi sure is paranoid."

Aiko didn't like her mother being mocked, so she unleashed an immense KI at at Tenmei that actually sent him down in shock. "Mother is not paranoid! How dare you assume that!" Aiko yelled releasing more KI. The guards were sent to their knees in terror.

Tenmei shivered noticeably. _'Incredible she's as dangerous as her mother...Kasumi certainly has strong children.' _"I assure you Lady Aiko. Soshi-kun will be kept safe."

Aiko didn't buy that even for a second, she was fully aware of how this man thought. "Hmph. I don't trust your word Mikogami...So mother sent our servant here to pose as a student." Aiko said coldly. "Oh and don't think we aren't aware of your true nature Mikogami, mother told us. You manipulate others to do your dirty work. If you try to manipulate my little brother, you will bring the wrath of our entire race down on you."

Tenmei nodded sweating slightly. "Noted lady Aiko."

"Good, now I'll be leaving...Remember my warning Mikogami: Do not try and manipulate Soshi-kun, we have eyes and ears everywhere watching and listening." Aiko turned and walked out of the office.

Tenmei stood up and wiped some sweat from his hidden face. "Hehehehehehe...Young Soshi-kun just became even more interesting!" _'Maybe he can finally bring true peace to my school, now I just have to figure out a way to get him on my side, hehehehehehehe!'_

Back in the school yard, the taller boy sweated at the immense killing intent he felt. "Uh...No thanks. I learned my lesson." He struggled but managed to run off scared with his goons leaving a wet trail behind him.

Soshi sighed and his aura faded, returning the weather to normal. "Coward," He looked back at the witch girl and smiled all traces of his ruthless battle personality having completely vanished. "Are you okay?"

The girls snapped out of their states, Serina reverted back to her normal form.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. My name is Yukari Sendo, thank you for helping me Soshi-kun." Yukari said shyly.

Soshi looked at Yukari studying her._ 'Hm...I can tell by her clothes and the feel of her aura that she's a Witch and really strong for her age. But she seems lonely like Moka was...I'll have to fix that, no one should suffer the agony of loneliness.' _

**Monster-pedia: Witch- Said to be midway between humans and monsters, these ancient beings live deep in forests and control the energy of nature with their magic.**

"Yukari-chan, I would like us to be friends." Soshi said sincerely.

"Yes...I would love to be friends Soshi-kun!" Yukari said happily. She had never had a friend before and was extremely happy to have one now.

Karin watched the scene with a warm smile. "Soshi-kun, he just hates to see others suffering from loneliness. It's one of the reasons I love him so much, his cute looks, great strength, and brains are just a bonus."

Moka sighed dreamily. "Right onee-chan, why can't the other boys be more like Soshi-kun?" The girls in the crowd agreed and several boys growled as Soshi just upped what defined a perfect boyfriend and made it that much harder for them.

Several boys muttered. "That runt's stealing all the good girls!" They were glared at by the girls in the crowd who also glared jealously at Karin, Serina, Yukari, Moka, Cabella, and Kurumu.

Kurumu wasn't too happy, but Cabella bopped the succubus on the head to keep her from getting any ideas.

Soshi hung out with Yukari telling her about himself and what his dream was: To bring peace among all Yokai races and even humans. He learned Yukari was a whiz at creating magical items. Yukari discovered Soshi wasn't just a Butai-jin, but the prince of the entire race being the youngest and only son of the Butai-Jin Queen Kasumi who was hailed as the unofficial 4th Great Dark Lord.

Kurumu was fuming while watching this. "It's not fair! Why is Soshi-kun hanging out with that other girl?-!" She complained.

Cabella bopped her on the head again. "Shi-kun was never one to let a person suffer loneliness."

Karin nodded. "That's right Kurumu. Soshi-kun just can't stand others being alone, if he can do something about it he will. It's just in his nature, and part of his charms."

A pair of jealous eyes was watching the cutest girls hanging out with that boy. A pair of jealous brown eyes. He clenched one hand into a tight fist while rubbing the fresh scars on his face with the other.

The boy growled. "Damn that runt. Damn him!" This was none other than Gin Morioka...former president of the newspaper club. Shizuka-sensei had read the article and was both shocked and very upset that Gin would do that to Soshi (I don't believe Miss Nekonome is as oblivious to everything as she appears to be, she's a teacher for a reason). Especially since she too had fallen in love with Soshi, he was such a nice helpful boy. He was cute and really mature for a boy his age, yet he also kept his teenage innocence. Shizuka scolded Gin verbally and lashed out literally with her claws slashing him across his face and banning him from her club for life. To add insult to injury to Gin, Shizuka made Serina the new president of the newspaper club, making Serina the second girl newspaper club president since Sun Otonashi.

Gin never forgot the humiliation. "My life was great here until HE came! Soshi ruined everything! I'll make him pay!" Gin's face elongated partially into his wolf form, his fangs bared in a feral snarl. "I swear Soshi Niji...You will pay for ruining my life!"

"So you hate that runt too huh?" Said a gruff voice.

Gin turned as a stern looking boy with spiky black hair in a widow's peak appeared behind him. "You're Vegeta aren't you? What do you want with me?" He recognized a Saiyan when he saw one due to knowing Serina.

Vegeta smirked darkly. "I want the same thing you want wolf...That runt to be gone! I deserve princess Serina more than him! She's mine...Yet she loves HIM! Just because she's known him as long as she's known me!" He clenched his fist. "That runt stole her from me! She is my bride not his!" His aura flared up slightly. "He will pay!"

Gin grinned. "So shall we team up then Vegeta to plan Soshi's downfall?" He held out his hand.

Vegeta smirked evilly. "You're on wolf!" He shook hands with Gin.

Both the werewolf and dark Saiyan smirked evilly.

"Then consider us partners Vegeta." Gin said.

Vegeta laughed. "With our combined powers wolf, that runt will fall!"

The two conspirators then vanished amongst the bustling crowd.

In the sky, a girl flew around the area. She wore the uniform, but it strained against her well-endowed figure. She had long green hair with two tiny yellow horns poking out of the top of her head, her blue eyes shined with interest thinking about her latest invention. She was a demon alien princess. Her name: Lum Invader. Her father Mr. Invader thought it would be interesting to send her to school here on earth, but not just any school would do. Yokai Academy was perfect for Lum, considering it was a school for all non-human beings.

"This is so exciting-tcha!" Lum exclaimed flying around. The green-haired girl was eyeing different hot spots to test out the prototype of one of her newest inventions: The final design would be a birthday gift for her baby cousin Ten. A few minutes later, Lum found the perfect spot. "This spot will do-tcha!" She then pulled out what looked like a pen. "Time to work-tcha!" She clicked the top of the pen-like device and in a poof of smoke, a tricycle appeared before her. It looked like any ordinary tricycle only it's wheels folded up and allowed hovering. Lum started working on it. She smiled as she worked.

Several people pointed and chattered about this green-haired girl who seemed to not be completely in her human form. They could just see the tiny yelow horns poking out of her green hair and her pointed ears.

When Lum finished her work, she then decided to test it. "Let's see how it works-tcha!" She activated the tricycle. It hummed and began to hover.

Lum then got on it. "Ok, everything seems fine so far-tcha." She then began to ride around. So far so good until...Right at that moment without any warning the trike exploded, it sent the green-haired girl flying.

Soshi and the girls heard an explosion. Soshi said. "What was that? Did the science club mess up an experiment?" He suddenly took off. Soshi heard the cries of a girl who was flying straight towards him. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl with green-hair heading straight towards him. "Whoa, whatever exploded must've taken her by surprise." He held his arms out and caught the girl bridal style. "Got you!"

Lum had her eyes closed from her unwarranted flight and then opened them when she felt herself stop. She saw a boy with long silver hair with multiple other colors and strange beautiful colored eyes. She was staring at him in surprise.

Soshi asked. "Are you okay ma'am?" He saw she had beautiful blue eyes enhanced by the blue eyeliner she wore.

Lum blushed at his cute looks, it was love at first sight for Lum and then she quickly hugged him. "Thank you for saving me! What is your name-tcha?"

Soshi smiled. "My name is Soshi Niji."

Lum stared into his eyes, she couldn't help but fall for this boy. "My name is Lum Invader darling! Thank you again for saving me-tcha!" She hugged him tighter, due to getting overexcited her horns extended some, and lightning crackled around her.

Soshi raised an eyebrow._ 'So she can control lightning too huh? Interesting.'_ He wasn't even fazed by the lightning.

Lum looked up into his eyes, they changed from a bright blue to a gorgeous aquamarine color. She blushed because they were so beautiful. She rubbed her head against his chest.

Soshi blushed slightly from that motion.

Kurumu and the other girls arrived to see Soshi with a green-haired girl in his arms rubbing her head against him.

Kurumu was the first to react. "Who's that girl with Soshi-kun?-!" She extended her nails into claw form. "That's MY spot she's taking!"

"I don't know...I've never seen her before." Karin said. "But I don't like what she's doing with Soshi-kun." Her fists tightened and popped.

Cabella turned her right arm into a sharp furry claw. "She has a weird scent...I don't like it."

Yukari pulled out her wand and several cards.

Serina began the transition into her Restrained Super Saiyan form.

Moka wished her rosary could be removed right now. Her Inner Self looked through the ruby red jewel at the green-haired girl.** _'She's a demon but not born of this planet like we are...I have heard about the legends of space demons from father.'_**

**Monster-pedia: Space Demon: A race of yokai that were not born on Earth. Each has their own unique abilities and they have their own technology and language. On Earth, they can be quite naive about its customs and often** **misinterpret things said into their own view. **

Soshi heard them and paled especially sensing Serina's rising energy. _'Damn you dad, why was I blessed with your looks and charm?-! Naruto-sensei and Aniki would laugh if they saw my situation right now!' _He cursed his dead father, as his mother told him he got his father's good looks and charm with the ladies, but her DNA is what made him into a bishouen. his soft handsome looks combined with his inheritedly good nature, immense power, and brains, made him any woman's dream guy.

Lum looked the side to see 6 other girls glaring at her. "Darling, who are they-tcha?"

"Lum...these girls are Karin Bloodriver (Karin will be using her mother's last name from now on),Cabella Yami, Kurumu Kurono, Moka Akashiya, Serina, and my newest friend Yukari Sendo." Soshi explained.

Lum smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet your friends darling-tcha!"

_'Darling?-!'_ Karin was frozen. A vein pulsed on her head._ 'Who does she think she is calling my Soshi-kun darling?-!_' Karin was smiling, but you could see the anger in her eyes. "Soshi-kun, who is this girl?" Her youki was actually visible as a small pillar of dark crimson light coming off her body, the image of a swarm of bats was seen flying around in it.

Soshi sensed something bad about to happen and sweatdropped. "Um...This is Lum Invader, Karin-chan."

Lum waved while still being held by Soshi. "Nice to meet you all-tcha!"

Karin studied the green-haired girl._ 'This girl looks like an ordinary demon, but something's off with her scent.' _Karin smiled back sweetly yet her eyes told another story. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too...Lum." She was holding a large rock in her hand that she unknowingly crushed into gravel. "Soshi-kun, you can can put her down now."

"Ok," Soshi put Lum down but she quickly hopped to her feet.

"Club? What's a club darling?" Lum asked tilting her head cutely.

Soshi could sense she obviously wasn't an earth-born demon hence her question and strange aura. Yes he was aware that other planets had demons too though they were referred to as 'aliens'.

"A club Lum, is a place where we all meet and do things together."

Lum squealed and hugged him. "I want to join your club darling-tcha!"

Karin stormed over and grabbed Soshi's arm, through with being nice to Lum. "Forget it! We have too many members as it is Lum! We don't need any more!" she glared pulling Soshi away much to his surprise.

Lum glared back. "Darling is mine!" She grabbed his other arm pulling him towards her. "And I'm joining the club-tcha!"

Karin growled baring her fangs at Lum. "Soshi-kun is ours! You won't have him!" Her dense youki surrounded her filling the air with a monstrous killing intent. Several weaker students passed out in sheer terror.

Moka was shaking from the monstrous intent, she actually saw the image of their mother Akasha appear within Karin's aura. _'Even sealed, onee-chan can still release this much youki?-!' _Inner Moka thought .**_'Onee-sama always was ahead of me when we trained with mother and father. She could give Kahlua nee-san a good fight.'_**

Kurumu was quivering frozen, yet not passed out somehow._ 'S-So this is the power of the super S-class Vampire! It's scary!'_

Lum revealed her own fangs in a snarl back, lightning crackling around her surprisingly almost matching Karin's own power. "Grrr...Darling is mine-tcha!" Lum shot a stream of lightning out of her hand at the vampire.

A couple of things about Lum: 1. She's quick to anger. 2. She is very possessive and obsessive towards what she wants (A/N: Read the Urusei Yastura manga and you'll see just how possessive Lum can be).

Karin swung her leg up, charging it with her youki and deflected the lightning blast into the sky.

Lum was surprised by that move. _'She deflected my zaps? She's strong-tcha.'_

Soshi had a feeling this was gonna turn into a real brawl. He said to himself. "I'm going to let them work this out themselves...Shadow Force." His eyes glowed blue and his body suddenly turned black and he disappeared.

Both girls stopped their glaring match when he vanished.

"Soshi-kun?"

"Darling?"

They both looked around but didn't see him.

Karin glared. "You scared Soshi-kun off, you horned bitch!"

"You're the one who scared darling-tcha!" Lum replied glaring back with her lightning crackling around her.

Karin cracked her knuckles. "I'll teach you your place Lum."

Lum scoffed. "My place is with darling! I won't lose to you-tcha!"

Karin lowered into a fighting stance. Lum lowered into a stance too.

Soshi reappeared next to the other girls. "One thing I learned is never get in the way of two girls fighting." He then held his left shoulder with his right hand and moved his head from side to side, cracking his neck. "Sheesh! It's such a pain teleporting or using Shadow Force...I always get such a crick in my neck. I've got to train harder."

Karin launched herself at Lum moving faster than Kurumu, Yukari, or Moka could see.

Lum fired multiple streams of lightning at the vampire who easily dodged them.

Karin then aimed a kick at Lum connecting with her head. "Know your place!" She sent the alien girl flying.

But Lum easily recovered halting her flight. She won't go down so easily.

Karin was surprised by how quickly the green-haired girl recovered.

Lum smirked she wouldn't give up so easily. Her father did some research on some of earth's most powerful martial art styles and gave the notes to her to study and learn from. Now Lum is naive but she's also really smart, a deadly combination. She managed to learn every style in her father's notes in just a few weeks.

"My turn! I won't lose darling to you-tcha!" Lum shot forward much faster than Karin expected, her speed made it to where you could see only the bits of dirt kicked up with her movements.

"Hunh. So she can do more than just shoot lightning randomly." Karin moved and met Lum head on.

**Dimensional Tunnel**

A beautiful young woman with long black hair and brown eyes sighed in frustration at waking up so late today. She had missed the bus to Yokai academy, but luckily her older brother had woken her and was driving her to the academy in his blue firebird car. This young woman was named Kyko Higurashi. She may look normal right now, but she's the daughter of a Miko reincarnation and a Inu daihanyou. Kyko is a Inu-Hanyou with strong spiritual powers. Her older brother Kato Higurashi, had long silver hair, golden slit eyes, fangs, claws, and dog-ears on top of his head. Kato resembled their father Inuyasha while Kyko took after their mother Kagome in either her human form or Hanyou form. Kyko was using an appearance charm necklace to hide her Hanyou form, since this demon school required you to be in human form.

**Monster-pedia, Hanyou: The offspring of a Full Demon and a Human. They are often looked down upon by pure demons due to their human hearts and humans due to their demonic blood and are mockingly referred to by both as 'half-breeds'. Most Hanyou cannot handle the full power of their demon parent's blood and often must have something to keep it in check (Inuyasha with Tessaiga for example). If their demonic blood overtakes their minds, they turn into murderous killing machines that cannot distinguish between friend or foe.**

Kyko had heard Soshi was in this Yokai academy and signed up just to see him again, she hadn't seen him since they were young. They were old childhood friends, heck Kyko loved Soshi as a future boyfriend and husband. Kyko was really excited at the thought of seeing him again after so many years apart.

Kato asked. "You sure you want to go to this school little sis?" Kato did sometimes tease her, but Ka-to was a good brother, he could get overprotective of Kyko just like their father was. Kyko had suffered a near tragedy when she was a baby and nearly died, but miraculously she pulled through and her father and brother became very overprotective ever since. Kato remembered when that strange wandering monk left a flyer in their family shrine for Yokai Academy. Kato brought it to Kyko who had learned from Soshi's mother that she signed him up for the academy. Which was rather shocking as they knew how worried Kasumi could get about him, she worried about her son just as much as Inuyasha did about Kyko if not more. So it surprised them that she was allowing him to go to this academy alone.

Kato having heard rumors from other demons they knew about this school was worried that it may be too dangerous, even for his little sister.

Kyko nodded. "I'm sure bro," She thought of Soshi with a smile. "Besides, I'll have Soshi around."

"Alright, but do call me if you need more help...Shorty." Kato said teasingly.

"Got it cougar." Kyko replied sticking her tongue out teasingly back.

The car drove through the tunnel heading straight for Yokai academy when it arrived the difference in dimensions was really strange, the sky was cloudy and dull and she noticed how droll the academy's grounds looked. Kyko discovered her cell phone didn't seem to work in this dimension. Now Kyko knew all about Soshi's little obsession with making sure most plants were healthy, so she was surprised he had come here. Kato waved goodbye as Kyko got out of the car with her schoolbag and her arrows, which she had on her at all times. Kyko waved as her brother drove off heading back home. Kyko turned to face the school, she felt all kinds of strange demonic auras but one welcoming familiar aura was there too, obviously Soshi's. With determination, Kyko walked towards the school ready to see him again.

**School grounds**

Lum and Karin's fight had attracted a crowd of boys who drooled over to two beauties' fight.

The young shinso and alien princess were showing really good and skilled martial arts moves.

Soshi raised an eyebrow watching. _'Lum-chan's got some pretty impressive moves. She's easily giving Karin a run for her money.'_

Karin blocked a lightning-charged kick from Lum.

Lum managed to deflect a counter-blow from Karin.

The two of them traded blows really swiftly. Lum was doing an excellent job at keeping up with Karin.

Cabella was stunned. "No way...That girl is actually holding her own against Rin-chan?-!"

Karin was getting frustrated._ 'I will not lose Soshi-kun to this girl!' _She then gripped her seal ring and slowly began to slide it off her finger.

Kurumu was quivering. She still didn't know the full extent of Karin's powers and she did remember seeing Moka transformed, Moka's power practically rivaled Karin's own. If this green-haired girl could keep up with a vampire, then she didn't have a chance! But she didn't want to lose Soshi, he was her destined one! She would find a way to gain the strength.

Soshi narrowed his eyes seeing the other boys in the crowd drooling over the two beautiful girls fighting, he has had enough of this nonsense. "Ok people show's over." Soshi clapped his hands together sending out a thunderous shockwave. The shockwave was so strong, that it stopped Karin and Lum just as they were about to meet head on again, they froze in mid-strike. The weaker students were knocked flying by it.

Karin and Lum looked over to Soshi.

Soshi spoke. "That's enough Karin-chan, Lum-chan. Lum-chan, you have amazing skills and I have an idea of your potential now. I'll tell sensei we have a new club member."

Lum gasped in joy before she flew at Soshi and hugged him tightly. "Thank you darling-tcha!" She nuzzled her head against him.

Karin glared at Lum until Soshi stomped the ground the entire area vibrated violently and cracks webbed around his feet, huge spikes of stone rose up, his eyes briefly turned slitted. "Karin-chan stop glaring, Lum-chan is a new member of our group and I won't permit you trying to kill our new friends. I want peace amongst my group and I will have it! Understand?" He released a wave of demonic KI that sent every person to the ground.

Soshi may be kind and sweet but he's no pushover thanks to not only self and family training but he was trained by two older boys who cared for him as a little brother. If Soshi has to, he will get tough.

Karin trembled in desire, feeling a little wet between the legs. "I understand Soshi-kun...Forgive me." The older Bloodriver sister licked her lips. _'Mmmmm...I love it when Soshi-kun gets rough with me!' _

"Alright then Karin-chan." Soshi turned and flew towards their homeroom. Lum snuggled against Soshi as he carried her to the homeroom, where Shizuka was working. She turned and greeted Soshi with a smile. "Oh Soshi-kun! Hello what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here so early?"

Soshi smiled."Sensei, we have a new club member."

"Really?" Shizuka noticed the green-haired girl in his arms. "Ah! Miss Invader, I see you're wearing the uniform rather than your normal outfit!"

Lum nodded. "I'd like to join your club-tcha!"

"We would be honored to have you. Goodness Soshi-kun, I think you're the only boy in my club!" Shizuka said. But she was extremely happy that the student she had fallen in love with had joined her club, there was now more time to spend with him and to get to know him.

Soshi shrugged. "I guess no other boys are interested in the newspaper."

Shizuka nodded. "They're more interested in their hormones."

The rest of the day went off pretty easily, Soshi was walking through the halls alone, Karin had gone to her dorm, as had Kurumu, Cabella, Yukari, Serina, and Moka. Lum had given Soshi a hug and kiss making him turn bright-red ,before flying up to her ship for the night.

When Soshi got to a certain area, he stopped as he sensed a very familiar and welcoming aura that he hadn't felt for years.

A girl's voice shouted. "Soshi!"

Soshi was suddenly hugged by a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, she wore a different schoolgirl outfit, a more typical schoolgirl uniform you'd see in any Japanese high school.

Soshi turned to see her surprised. "Kyko?" He hadn't seen the Hanyou Miko in some time, since they were kids.

Kyko smiled. "Yes, I missed you Soshi."

Soshi smiled back. "I missed you too Kyko, it's been a while let's catch up on old times."

"I'd like that Soshi." Kyko said with a slight blush.

The two of them walked out of the school together.

A pair of a clear blue eyes with some bits of lavender in them watched the two from behind a pillar. These eyes belonged to a really cute girl with long purple hair and very white skin, she wore a specialized version of the yokai girl's uniform that included purple stockings and a pale blue-sleeved sweater. The girl had a lollipop in her mouth watching the two's backs as they left. "More competition for Soshi-kun huh? As if I needed more," She took the lollipop out of her mouth. "I will freeze any other girls who get in-between me and my Soshi-kun." With that the girl placed one hand on the pillar. Ice began to cover it. Several other students shivered at the cold feeling they felt and when they looked at the pillar it was completely incased in ice, but no one was there.

**With Soshi**

Soshi and Kyko were sitting together and talking about old times. Soshi laughed as Kyko told him about her father getting his usual doses of 'sit boy' (Inuyasha still has that cursed necklace on) from her mother several times in one day because he had broken the TV in anger and then again later that same day for scaring off the mailman. Soshi told Kyko how his training with his senseis had gone.

Soshi shook his head in amusement. "So your dad's still overprotective of you?"

Kyko nodded with a weary sigh. "Yeah dad can be so frustrating." She rubbed her temples trying to soothe the inner headache.

Soshi nodded. "I know how you feel Kyko. It took me weeks to convince mom into letting me come here."

They talked a little bit more just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful night.

A few hours later

Kyko and Soshi were standing at the entrance of the girls' dorms.

Kyko hugged Soshi. "Night Soshi, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night Kyko." Soshi watched her enter and soon teleported into his dorm room and went to sleep.

**Yokai Academy next day**

Soshi was walking with Kyko by his side, she wanted to walk to class with him. Several boys who saw the new pretty girl growled at the sight. Yet another girl who was familiar with the new heartthrob of the school. It angered them to where some of them partially transformed. But Soshi brushed off their murderous intent easily, to him it was nothing more than insects buzzing.

several girls were muttering about Kyko being a lucky bitch.

Kyko just ignored them.

A young woman was watching the pair with interest in her ruby-red eyes. She had long red hair with blond streaks in it that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were slit-pupil like those of a vampire, only she was not a vampire. She was 16 and wore the yokai uniform but the top was straining to hold her huge breasts which rivaled Kurumu's. "My it seems Soshi-sama has another childhood admirer how exciting!" She licked her lips in a provocative manner grinning and revealing sharp elongated canine teeth. "I owe you my life Soshi-sama, you saved me from those filthy wolves. I am your slave for eternity." She was as tall as Karin was, 5'11. She trembled in sheer ecstasy just breathing in his scent in the wind. She stood a good distance away from the rest of the crowd.

"Geeze Naomi-chan...You really like Soshi-kun huh?" Another young 16 year old woman with long silver hair and slitted golden eyes standing next to her replied. She looked at Soshi blushing. _'Not that I blame you for it either...I too owe Soshi-kun my life for helping me.'_ She too wore the yokai uniform, her breasts rivaled Naomi's easily, a blue Prussian crescent moon decorated her forehead along 2 magenta fang-like stripes under each eye. This girl stood 5'10.

"What's not to like about Soshi-sama, Gina-chan?" Naomi replied looking back at her best friend/surrogate sister. "He's cute, smart, powerful, brave, kind...All wrapped in one." She swooned giddily. "He was so brave to save me from those dirty wolves who tried to forcibly mate with me!"

"I like Soshi-kun too Naomi-chan, just remember we'll have to share him with those vampires, the succubus, the Saiyan princess, the witch, and now this new girl." Gina said seriously.

Naomi grinned provocatively to Gina. "The more harem sisters, the better I say Gina-chan! Let's all have a huge orgy together!"

Several boys passed out from a nosebleed.

"N-Naomi-chan!" Gina shouted blushing.

Naomi giggled. "You're so cute when you blush Gina-chan!"

Gina shook her head trying to erase the erotic images in it. fox-demons could be so horny at times. She can't count how many times this semester her best friend had kept her up at night masturbating at the very image of Soshi in her mind. They both shared a dorm room, having arrived late last year.

Kyko asked. "So Soshi, you're a member of the newspaper club?"

Soshi nodded. "That's right Kyko, I think you would make a wonderful reporter want to join? We still have five spots left open."

"That'd be great Soshi! Thank you!" Kyko said hugging him happily. This would give her more time to spend with him, catch up with him, and get closer to him.

Soshi and Kyko walked to homeroom together much to the dismay of the other boys and most of the girls in the crowd who glared at Kyko. While the boys glared at Soshi.

Soshi and Kyko just ignored them and walked to the club room.

When they entered, Soshi found yellow entering his vision as Kurumu greeted him with a hug, her huge breasts engulfing his face. "Soshi-kun!"

"Mmph! Kurumu-chan! I can't breathe!" Soshi's muffled voice cried out as he struggled to get air.

Kyko sweatdropped. "Um ma'am...I think you may want to let Soshi breathe." Her eye slightly twitched at how loose this blue-haired girl was. She by her aura was obviously a succubus the very incarnation of lust.

Kurumu looked to see a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a typical schoolgirl uniform. Kurumu's violet eyes widened seeing another girl. "Who are you?-!" Suddenly Kurumu was shocked by lightning as an angry Lum came in and zapped her from behind.

Kurumu fell to the ground twitching and smoking, her hair was all poofy.

"You were hurting darling!" The green-haired alien growled baring her fangs. "No one hurts darling-tcha!"

Soshi inhaled some much needed air and Lum went to assist him.

"Darling are you okay?" Lum asked visibly worried.

"Yeah, thanks Lum-chan." Soshi replied.

Lum smiled and blushed. "You're welcome darling."

Kyko studied Lum, her aura felt strange to her.

Karin arrived along with Serina, Yukari, and Moka.

They were surprised to see a black-haired girl standing besides Soshi. They all were shocked. She was just as pretty as any of them. She had long black hair and bright brown eyes. She wore a white top with a red tie, a green skirt, and white stockings along with brown shoes (Basically Kagome's outfit). They could feel demonic power within her, but they could feel incredibly strong spiritual powers as well, she wore a white necklace around her neck.

Karin said. "Who are you and how do you know Soshi-kun?"

The girl introduced herself. "My name is Kyko Higurashi, you can call me the childhood friend and rival to all of you."

Moka sniffed Kyko's scent and said warily. "You smell of human."

Soshi explained. "That's because Kyko is a Hanyou."

Moka gasped. "As in half-demon half-human?"

"Yes." Soshi nodded.

Moka was a little worried. Okay she was a lot worried, Humans she did not have such a high opinion of due to what happened in middle school. They didn't believe monsters existed, even when she had told them they did. This girl Kyko may have demonic blood, but she also has human blood. Moka would be wary of her.

"I'm also a Miko like my mother." Kyko added.

They all gasped. She was a Miko? That explained why she had such high spiritual powers. She was a Miko a holy priestess who hunted demons.

The others stared at Kyko, the tenseness was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The other girls except Lum looked like they were about to attack Kyko.

Soshi knew what was happening and instinctively got in front of Kyko just in case._ 'Damn it, I knew they may react badly to Kyko but I will not allow them to harm her!' _He created two black balls of fire in his hands. His eyes turned red with black sclera.

Shizuka walked in noticing the tense atmosphere. "Good morning everyone!" She said diffusing the tense feelings between them. Soshi's eyes reverted to a calm blue and his flames faded away.

Soshi nodded. "Good morning sensei!"

The girls followed suit. "Morning sensei!"

Shizuka noticed the new girl. "Ah! You must the new student Kyko Higurashi."

"Yes ma'am," Kyko replied. "I want to join your club please."

Shizuka was surprised and then smiled. "My, my club sure is popular now."

"I would make a great reporter." Kyko explained.

"Welcome to the newspaper club!" Shizuka said ecstatically.

"Thank you." Kyko replied.

Art club

A girl was screaming and crying as her body turned to stone. The Art teacher was a wicked looking woman who seemed to be in her early 30's or late 20's with an hourglass figure. While in her human form, her braided hair is a stand in for her locks of snakes. She wore a bandana over her head and only discards it when she needs to fully move her hair. She wore a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long trench coat with paint stains on it. This was the Art Teacher, Hitomi Ishigami a Gorgon. Hitomi smirked darkly. "Yes one of my best masterpieces! And next on my list is..." She gazed at a paper with different girls who had joined her club. Many girls were crossed out except for one girl, Moka. Her eyes shined cruelly. "Moka Akashiya."

**Monster-Pedia: Gorgon: From Greek mythology, a fearsome monster with snakes as hair. They have the power to turn living things into stone. Stronger ones can turn anyone who simply looks at them into stone.**

A girl who resembled a younger version of Hitomi was watching in horror from behind a slightly closed door, suppressing her youki. _'I have to warn Soshi-kun, Cabella-chan, Karin-chan, and Moka-san about mother's evil plan!' _She slipped away without her mother noticing and headed to the newspaper club meeting room.

Newspaper club room

Moka asked. "Soshi-kun may I please have some blood?"

"Sure Moka-san." Soshi bared his neck.

Capuu-Chuu!

Moka sunk her fangs into his neck and drank his delicious blood.

Karin joined in. "Hey save some for me imouto-chan! Sorry Soshi-kun I'm really thirsty too!" She too bit his neck.

Capuu-Chuu!

The two lovely vampire sisters drank their favorite person's blood keeping him still with their arms wrapped around him.

Kyko sweatdropped. _'Vampires.'_

Lum didn't like that, she shouted enraged. "Hey! You're biting darling!" She aimed one finger at Moka and charged lightning into it.

Soshi spoke. "It's okay Lum-chan, it doesn't hurt a bit...Moka-san and Karin-chan are both vampires, blood is their nourishment."

Lum nodded but she still frowned watching. _'They must be hurting darling! There's no way darling could actually like that!' _She clenched her fists which sparked with lightning.

Moka and Karin finished at the same time and let go.

Kyko healed the bite marks for Soshi.

Soshi smiled. "Thank you Kyko."

Kyko blushed. "You're welcome Soshi."

Karin and Moka thanked him with a hug. "Thank you for the blood Soshi-kun!"

Moka finally noticed the clock. "Oh! I'm late to art club!" The pink haired sealed shinso exclaimed.

Karin raised an eyebrow. "You have another club imouto?"

Moka blushed and tapped her fingers. "I...always enjoyed art onee-chan."

Karin smiled. "I remember when mother took us to see a museum in the human world you were fascinated by the humans' arts and crafts."

Moka blushed deeper. "I gotta go! See you later onee-chan, Soshi-kun!" Moka gathered her supplies and ran off heading for art club.

A young girl burst through the door. "Soshi-kun! Karin-chan! Cabella-chan!" She basically resembled a young cute version of Hitomi. Her name was Euryale Ishigami the daughter of the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami.

Karin noticed her breathing hard. "Euryale-chan what is it?"

Euryale looked worried. "My...My mother...She's turning her students...into stone and her next target is Moka!"

Soshi and the girls' eyes widened at that.

Karin gasped. "Imouto!"

"Moka-san!" Soshi looked concerned. "We have to go save her before it's too late!"

"Soshi, I can cure them." Kyko stepped up.

"Of course Mikos can cure petrification." Soshi nodded. "Alright Kyko, Karin, Cabella, Euryale...let's get going!"

The girls nodded and together the five of them went out the door to hopefully save Moka before it was too late.

They heard a scream inside and bust open the door to see Moka struggling as Hitomi's hair braids bit her leg and it began turning to stone.

Euryale glared hatefully at her mother. She was ashamed to even be related to this woman.

Hitomi sneered as she looked at them. "So my traitorous whore of a daughter told you about my plans eh? But you're too late! Moka-chan shall become my number one masterpiece!"

"Mother! Stop this!" Euryale said her eyes now glowing green. But her mother just smiled insanely showing she was completely nuts.

Soshi placed one hand on her shoulder. "Wait Euryale, I'll take care of this...Moka-san is a dear friend and I as the Butai-Jin prince protect my precious people." Icy blue energy began to emanate off his body.

"S-Soshi-kun...Help me!" Moka whimpered.

Hitomi sneered darker. "Try it brat!" She launched her hair braids at him.

Soshi got bit as the braids were really fast.

Karin, Kyko, Cabella, Moka, and Euryale looked worried.

But then instead of turning to stone, Soshi turned to ice and shattered. Several mirrors made of ice formed around the art teacher trapping her in a dome 21 mirrors in all. The mirrors flashed and Soshi's reflection appeared in every single one of them.

Soshi spoke in an real icy tone. "It's over." Hitomi was soon slashed up everywhere as a blur shot all around her at light speed several times until the mirrors all shattered, Soshi landed on the ground perfectly and Hitomi fell to ground unconscious and bleeding.

Moka was saved.

Kyko cured the victims using her purification touch to free them from the stone spell.

Hitomi was fired for her actions.

**Next Day**

The whole group were all working on their front page news hard at work. Another fight between Kurumu and Karin broke out. Those two really despised each other. Soshi sighed ignoring the commotion. Serina was fixing the computer as it kept screwing up.

Kyko sweatdropped at the fighting. "Karin and Kurumu really hate each other."

Soshi nodded. "I'm afraid so Kyko."

Lum was standing beside him. These girls amused her so with their antics. But darling loved her too, she could see it in his eyes. That made her feel so warm and loved inside. _'Darling is so nice! Daddy will love to meet him-tcha!'_

Little did Kurumu, know that she was being watched outside the window by an ugly creepy orange-haired boy with a camera. "Ah there she is. My love! So sweet. I can't stand just watching her from afar...Soon, Kurumu-chan...you will be mine!"

* * *

Soshi narrowed his eyes and looked out the window. He looked but saw nothing.

Kurumu noticed her destined one looking out the window and came up to him. "Soshi-kun? What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw someone there Kurumu-chan." Soshi replied.

"I don't see anyone Soshi-kun." Kurumu said looking out and seeing no one.

Just then Shizuka came in carrying a bag that smelled of fish. "Everyone hard at work? I brought munchies!"

"Nekonome-sensei." Serina said as the cat-girl teacher came over.

"How are things progressing? Ah, but I guess I don't really have to ask."

Moka and Soshi were writing a lot of pages. Moka sweatdropped. "So many pages in this issue!"

Soshi was fine writing fast, compared to his harsh training under his senseis and his family, this was nothing.

"Well, have a snack. It'll lift your spirits!" Shizuka exclaimed handing Soshi a live fish.

Soshi actually smiled. "Thanks sensei." He flared up a flame on his hand cooking the fish in an instant. He then bit into it. "Freshly cooked fish...yummy. Thank you Nekonome-sensei." He let Yukari have a bite and she swooned over how good a cook he was.

Kyko loved seafood and got a taste of the fish too. She was speechless on how good it was. She and Soshi will have to cook lunch together sometime.

Shizuka actually swooned over how fast he cooked it. _'Soshi-kun...Nya! He's so generous and kind yet strong! He's perfect mate material!' _Suddenly she remembered something and held out an envelope. "Oh Kurumu-chan...This is addressed to you...I saw it by the door."

Kurumu took the envelope. "An envelope?" She read the addresser's name. _'A love letter? Nagare? Who's that?'_ she ripped it open and suddenly wished she didn't. Several photos of herself in less than decent positions and clothes were seen. Kurumu paled. _'This is no love letter...' _She read the directions in the letter.

Soshi noticed. "Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu jumped she couldn't and wouldn't let him see these pictures of her. She quickly hid the photos in their tools box. _'It's blackmail! Blackmail! But what can I do?-!' _She then smiled nervously and suddenly took off. "I just remembered something I have to do, see ya!"

"Kurumu-chan?-!" Moka shouted. "But our deadline!"

"You'll be fine! I believe in you!" Kurumu said running off.

Soshi raised an eyebrow. _'I wonder if Kurumu-chan's sudden take off has anything to do with the foul aura I sensed earlier?'_

Moka watched her leave concerned. "Kurumu-chan?"

Outside

Kurumu arrived at the meeting place at the 'Monster Tree' which really lived up to its name in appearance. she looked around. "H-Hello?"

"Ah...I've been waiting for you." Kurumu turned and looked up to see a nerdy looking boy with freckles and orange hair which covered his eyes. He grinned at her. "I'm so pleased my letter found you. I've been waiting a long time Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu looked embarrassed and yelled up at him. "Who are y-you?-! And how did you get these pictures of me?-!" She dug into her pockets and then remembered. _'Oh...I was in such a hurry I left them in the tool box!'_

The boy slid down the tree but he looked rather wheezy and exhausted. "Cute shots, weren't they? They're my favorites."

Kurumu looked rather creeped out by his appearance._ 'What's with this guy? So sweaty...and eww...Sticky!'_

The boy gave her a warm smile revealing one of his eyes. "I'm Kano Nagare. don't you remember me?'

Then it started showing a scene before Kurumu was reunited with Soshi, Kano had complimented her and she told him if he took good pictures of her she would go out with him.

Kurumu sweatdropped._ 'Not a thing..'Course, guys were always after me. And I can be a bit competitive when it comes to Karin and Moka.'_

Kano continued. "I've been waiting since seems like forever...And now you're going keep your promise Kurumu-chan!" his eye turned evil. "If you don't those pictures are gonna get scattered all over the school!"

* * *

"Kurumu-chan hasn't come back," Moka said. "Hey...How committed do you think Kurumu-chan is to the club really?"

Yukari said. "Deadline ditchers are the scum of the earth."

Soshi winced slightly. _'Man... she's harsh.' _"Huh?" He turned to listen to Moka's speech_._

_"_I mean she only joined because she loves Soshi-kun right? She hates me. I don't think she considers us friends. I mean that would explain her taking off right when we really needed her."

The group quieted as they pondered Moka's words.

Shizuka looked rather worried._ 'Oh my...And I thought they were all bonding so well. I'm afraid I've failed...'_

Soshi spoke. "I'm not sure that's the case Moka-san..." They turned to him. Soshi had a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean Soshi-kun?" Moka asked.

"Earlier before sensei came and brought us the fish and the letter I detected a foul aura just outside our window." Soshi explained.

The girls were surprised.

Karin walked over. "Soshi-kun, you sensed someone watching us?"

"Yes watching us, or more precise Kurumu-chan. I'm sensing foul play was done here." Soshi replied.

The group grew silent once again.

With Kurumu

Kurumu was wearing gym clothing that hugged her rather tightly. "W-Wait..what's up with this? How come I have to wear gym clothes on our date? And why clothes from another school?-!"

Kano exclaimed. "This is what's called 'Pin-up photography'. Mmm. Those shorts look so great on your Kurumu-chan." With speed that shouldn't been possible due to his skinny frail stature. Kano moved all around Kurumu snapping photos.

Kurumu looked scandalized. "I didn't agree to this! Put that camera down!"

"Tsk. Tsk. You better watch you say." He got an evil glint in his visible eye and his skin seemed to secrete more sweat. "I have a special talent that lets me learn a girl's secrets. I know a lot of your secrets Kurumu-chan." He whispered to her what he discovered.

Kurumu was absolutely scandalized.

Kano looked away. "Maybe I should tell those things to your 'Soshi-kun'...Hehehe."

Kurumu looked horrified at the thought of her beloved knowing of this. "Y-Y-You know about Soshi-kun too?-! Don't, not Soshi-kun."

Kano pulled out a new outfit. "Then put on this costume!"

Kurumu freaked out. "A maid's uniform?" She had no choice but put on the outfit. The maid's outfit only enhanced her curvy figure.

_'This bad...This guy's getting carried away...Maybe I can use my succubus magic to force him to obey me and...No I can't. Ever since I was reunited with Soshi-kun...I just can't bear to perform evil deeds anymore! What am I going to do? While I'm trapped here the rest of the gang is in an awful time crunch..' _

Hours later, Kurumu was finally free. She was exhausted and back in her normal outfit_. 'Free at last...Twelve costume changes later...'_ Kurumu walked back to the room._ 'I wonder if they're still working...' _She peeked in the door and saw seven demonic faces glaring at her filled with malice. Kurumu trembled. _'They're pissed off! They hate me! They're gonna...Gonna...Yell at me!' _But when she opened the door fearing the worst, everyone was packing up for the day.

"Hey, Kurumu you're back. But we just decided to call it a day. We decided to finish up tomorrow." Karin said as she and the other packed up and left for the day. She slammed the door somehow it didn't break. "You may as well head back to the dorm."

Kurumu stood there alone in the room or so she thought. Soshi stood outside the door and then used his earth element to sink into the wall, he would be able to hear things on both sides of the wall.

Kurumu was deep in thought. _'I was too late... I used to be so conceited before Soshi-kun returned to me...Using my succubus powers to turn guys into slaves. But even though they pampered me like a princess, I never made a single real friend. Now that I know better..I'm paying the price!' _"I got to apologize..."

"Heheheh...what's wrong Kurumu-chan?" Kano said as he came in with his camera.

Soshi partially phased from the wall but hid his youki and presence._ 'Who's that boy? And why does his aura feel like the one I...No way! It was HIM, that I sensed earlier outside our window!' _

Kurumu gasped.

"Today was real fun wasn't it? Let's play again tomorrow, hmmm?"

Kurumu yelled at him. "N-Nagare?-! What are you doing here?-! I only promised you one date! I don't owe you anymore!"

Kano grinned. "Tsk. Don't be so cold. Want me to show Soshi the pictures we took today?"

Kurumu gasped. "What?-! No! You can't! You promised would see those!"

Soshi narrowed his eyes._ 'So this guy has some kind of blackmail material on Kurumu-chan."_

"They won't...If you play with me again tomorrow! I'm never letting you go now." Kano said giving her a creepy toothed grin.

"No...Not tomorrow..." Kurumu ran out. "Quit following me around! Please!"

Kano watched her leave and then noticed a newspaper. "What's this? A newspaper all laid out...Perfect!"

Soshi phased into the shadows and headed straight for the tool box, Kurumu had been near it earlier today. He then dug inside and pulled out pictures and a letter. _'Photos? Of who?'_ He gasped quietly, so the plotting boy couldn't hear him. Soshi blushed bright-red at the photos, blood dripped from his nose. _'These are pictures of Kurumu-chan! When did she take these?-! Wait, the way she's smiling means she didn't even know she was being photographed.'_ He looked at the boy in their room messing with their paper and noticed a camera around his neck. _'This guy took photos of Kurumu-chan without her knowledge of them! And he's using them as blackmail, that bastard! I hate bullies and I really hate people like this guy! HE'S the reason Kurumu-chan had to take off!' _Soshi quickly phased into the shadows and completely disappeared before the pervert even knew what happened.

Next day

Moka freaked out. "Eeee! The layout we made yesterday...It's gone! It's all gone!"

"WHAT?-!" Shouted the others.

They all crowded around except Soshi he hung back looking rather serious about something. His normally kind eyes were hard and ice-cold. Kyko also hung back noticing his look.

"How...?-! Did somebody steal it?-!"

"What'll we do? We don't have time to start over!"

Yukari freaked out as well. "All my data's been erased! The back-up file is gone too! My diary's been opened...!"

Karin touched the keyboard and blanched. "Ew! The key is all sticky! Some sort of slime..."

"Slime?-!" Kurumu gasped.

Soshi narrowed his eyes. _'It was that boy I saw! He did this! He will pay for hurting Kurumu-chan like this!'_

Kurumu looked horrified._ 'It was him! He was in this classroom last night! He must have taken the draft as a hostage...to force me to do his bidding!'_

Serina slammed her fists into the desk actually cracking them in half due to her Saiyan strength. "Damn! We don't have any choice. There's no time to hunt for whoever took it. We'll take to start over! We'll cut the page count down, just get it done!"

Kurumu spoke up. "Um...guys...? I know this a really bad time..But I can't stay to help out today..."

"Kurumu/Kurumu-chan?-!"

Soshi's eyes narrowed into slits. _'You're going to retrieve our paper on your own aren't you Kurumu-chan?'_

Moka came up. "What is wrong with you?-! How can you bail on us at a time like this?-! Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?-!"

Kurumu flinched. _'I...I can't...if I tell them the truth, there's no telling what he might do._' "I have to go."

"Kurumu." Karin called out. "I'm disappointed in you, I thought you were sincere. Well, we don't need you in this club then!"

Kurumu was silent and walked out going to where Kano was.

Kano grinned upon seeing her. "Heh. I knew you'd come, Kurumu-chan." Kano held up the paper and the back-up disc for the computer. "Looking for this?"

Kurumu looked at him with a cold dark gaze that would make a vampire proud.

"Tsk. What a boring newspaper. The writing is so amateurish. I could do better illustrations than this. The only thing it's good for is lighting a fire." Kano brought a lighter and lit it. "So what's it worth to you, Kurumu-chan? If you want to save it, you better do whatever I tell you."

"Go ahead. Burn it."

"What?-!"

Kurumu glared up at him with tears. "Sure! Destroy something that matters to the people I love! Go ahead and piss me off!"

Kano's face secreted more sweat and began to melt. "Hmmm...Planning to defy me eh..? Do you really think you can stand up to me?-! I don't have to take this! I'm a monster too you know! Time to play my trump card." Strange pipe-like appenages were seen sticking out of his neck, blowing a strange gas.

Classroom

Soshi spoke up. "I'm going to find Kurumu-chan." He began to walk out until Moka got in his way. "Get out of my way Moka-san."

"Y-You can't! If you leave too, we'll never finish the paper on time!"

"I don't care...our club is not complete without Kurumu-chan." Soshi said his youki beginning to swell. The lights in the room began to flicker. "And you all don't know the real reason behind Kurumu-chan's behavior." Soshi calmed himself down and dug into his pocket bringing out the evidence. "THESE are why Kurumu-chan had to bail!" He showed them the pictures and the letter.

Moka and the other girls gasped seeing the pictures.

"Kurumu-chan is being blackmailed by a boy named Kano Nagare...It was his foul aura I detected yesterday outside our window. I'm going to save her." Soshi explained.

Karin asked. "Be careful Soshi-kun whatever monster this boy is, he must be pretty sneaky in order to blackmail a succubus."

"I will...but I'll leave you all with a clone." Soshi placed his hands in a t-shape cross using his index and middle fingers. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" in a poof of smoke, two Soshis stood there. "My shadow clone will help finish the paper while I save Kurumu-chan."

Lum hugged Soshi. "I know you'll win darling."

"Thanks Lum-chan." Soshi turned and ran out the door.

Kyko watched Soshi leave praying for his victory and safe return.

With Kurumu

"Yeee!" Kurumu shrieked as a tentacle groped her breast.

Kano was partially morphed and resembled some slug-human hybrid. "Heh...So soft...so docile...Just like a doll...What happened to that fiery spirit?"

Kurumu fell to the ground feeling weakened. "Oh...What's h-happening?-!" _'I've...I've lost all my strength...'_ She then saw some green gas emitting from the pipe-like protrusions on his face. _'Poison gas! He's emitting some kind of poison gas from his body!'_ Kurumu stumbled to the storage door._ 'N..No...If this keeps...I won't able to move..!'_ She managed ot get the door open and stumble inside.

Kano laughed. "Hehehe..Now you know the extent of my powers...Now you know you can never escape me!"

Kurumu panted inside. _'Ngh..I can't let him win! have to buy some time...some-how...Find a chance to counter-attack...'_ Kurumu's nails lengthened into long claw form.

"So cute...hiding in the storage shed. She wants to be caught!" Kano appeared slithering beneath the door. He was more slug than human now with his eyes on stalks.

"Eep!" Kurumu shivered. "Wh-what's happening to you?"

"Hehehe. don't you know? A slug can slip through the narrowest cracks. Yup. I'm a Slug Monster. That's how I can sneak into girls' rooms...To learn their secrets."

**Monster-pedia: Slug Monster- Loves dank, dark places. Takes pleasure in terrifying humans who wander near swamps. Eats rotting organic matter, creating poison gas within its body.**

Kurumu trembled. "How many...Girls have you spied on? That's so awful!"

"I don't keep count...But out of them all you're ..The best catch!" Kanon slithered closer to his 'prize'. "We're going to take lots of sexy pictures today!"

Kurumu struggled yet she felt numb everywhere. _'I can't move...! No! I've got to defeat him! I have to get that draft back!'_

But then the door was knocked on.

"Kurumu-chan?-! It's me!" A familiar voice shouted.

Kurumu gasped in shock. "Soshi-kun?-!"

"I know what happened last night! I saw the whole thing he did in our room and I found the pictures and letter you left in the tool box!" Soshi explained. "I won't let him get away with what he did to you!" The door then was broken as Soshi punched it inward.

Soshi glared at the slug boy. "I sensed you outside our window yesterday Nadare!"

"Impossible! How?-!" Kano yelled.

"I am a Butai-Jin our senses are far stronger than those of even a vampire!" Soshi said pointing to himself.

Kano gasped. "You lie! No way are you a Butai-Jin!"

"I'll show you." Soshi opened his mouth. "Flamethrower!" A stream of red and orange flames shot from his mouth.

Kano watched as the fire seemed to burn away his poison gas. Kano dodged the flames.

Soshi appeared behind him with his fist cocked back and surrounded in flames. "Eat this...Fire Punch!"

Kano turned too late. What sounded like an explosion was heard as the fire-coated fist rammed into the slug's face (Think the sound of Hyper/Solarbeam being launched in the Pokémon anime).

Kano went flying outside with a big burn mark on his face. But he managed to get up.

Soshi cursed. "Damn it, he's a soft slug so physical attacks won't affect him so well. I'll have to use my long-ranged specials!"

He then opened his mouth again. "Hyper beam!" An orange orb formed in his mouth before a large orange beam launched out at Kano.

Kano raised his squishy arms and tried to block, but the beam was too powerful and pushed him back. It exploded in a bright-orange explosion uplifting smoke and dust.

Soshi and Kurumu covered their eyes. When the dust and smoke cleared. It show Kano scratched up but okay shockingly.

Soshi panted using a mouth hyper beam was actually more exhausting than launching the blast from his hands or finger.

Kano grinned seeing his chance while Soshi was tired. He shot one of his tentacles at Soshi and grabbed him by the throat.

Kurumu watched in horror. "Soshi-kun!"

Soshi cursed letting himself launch a mouth beam so soon those still tired him out too much. He tried to grab the tentacle that was suffocating him but Kano emitted more of his poison gas and Soshi felt his strength leaving him._ 'Damn it! I should've launched the Hyper Beam from my hands! It still nearly wipes me out using it from my mouth!'_

Kano declared. "Kurumu-chan is mine Soshi! But if you surrender I'll let you watch and maybe even participate!"

Suddenly an earthquake was felt. Kano was stunned as he shook. He actually dropped Soshi.

Kurumu stumbled out of the room, her demonic aura had suddenly intensified in strength. "S...Stop...Don't you lay a hand on my Soshi-kun!" Her wings burst from her back and her tail appeared.

Kano suddenly felt a weird feeling, the trees' roots suddenly came alive and wrapped around him.

Moka and the others arrived just in time to witness this.

Kano struggled. "The tree roots...Why are they?"

Moka was shocked.

Kurumu shouted. "I won't let you get away with this! If you so much as touch Soshi-kun or any of my friends... You'll regret it forever!" More tree roots burst out of the ground from her shout wrapping around Kano entrapping him even more. Even the 'Monster Tree' lived up to its name and came alive.

Kano couldn't believe what he was seeing. "It can't be...Is this a dream?-!"

Moka blinked until her rosary glowed and her inner self spoke up. **_"Her rage...Must've drawn out her latent powers..This is the true power of a succubus!"_**

"The treeee-!" Kanon said scared.

The Monster Tree wrapped it's 'limb' around Kano's throat immobilizing him.

_'Move. Come on, body..Move!' _Kurumu had some initial trouble moving. "Move!" Finally she shot at Kanon with her claws aimed to strike.

Kano was immobilized and scared. Kurumu managed to slash him and send him flying.

Meanwhile the roots were vanishing.

Soshi recovered enough.

Inner Moka explained. **_"Merely...An illusion born of Kurumu's magic. Powerful succubi can even kill an opponent with their illusions. I never dreamed she had so much power hidden within her.'_**

Kurumu was happy because she retrieved their stolen items. "I..g-got it back...I got back..what matters to me." She clutched the items as if holding a child.

Karin asked. "What do we do about him?" She pointed to the hurt slug boy.

"I'll finish him off." Soshi said. "I heard what he told Kurumu-chan through the door about him spying on the girls...If we let him live he'll just do it again...I'll show you all one of my hidden abilities." Soshi gazed at the Slug, his eyes turned red and glowed his pupils turned flame-shaped, as he gathered his energy, blood began to drip from his eyes. A black flame-like aura surrounded him. The air began to heat up quickly. When his voice spoke it sounded almost sinister. "**Amaterasu!"**

The slug suddenly caught fire and these were no ordinary flames either, they were jet-black and covered Kano from head to tail. Suddenly it turned into a raging demonic inferno, yet it never touched the trees or any of Soshi's friends. It only killed the slug.

Soshi's eyes stopped glowing and the flames were quenched, Soshi blinked and healed his eyes. There was nothing remaining of Kano not even ashes. Soshi turned to the others. "Let's get back and finish the paper."

The girls nodded and they all left together.

Next morning

Shizuka called out. "Heads up everyone! Our deadline's upon us! How's the paper looking?-!" She opened the door only to be surprised. Everybody was asleep.

Shizuka went and collected the paper. _'It's...It's finished...! I guess the bond between them isn't so weak after all!'_ "Great work! Now leave the rest to me and get some rest!"

Soshi and the girls were all cuddled up together in the middle sleeping tightly after a long night's work on the paper. Serina, Moka, Lum, Karin, Kyko, and Kurumu were all hugging Soshi together in their sleep.

Later that day

Soshi phoned his home. "Hi mom, it's me calling from the dorm lobby. What? Yeah I got the money thanks." But then his face flushed a new shade of red. "Did you really have to send me photos of you three from your trip to the beach a week ago?-! Seriously! What kind of mother sends her youngest and only son revealing photos like that?-! Those swimsuits were barely decent!"

Soshi heard things on the phone that made his ears blow out steam from the embarrassment. "Alright mom! Enough! Stop talking about that time! You know Aiko-nee-chan never let me live it down! Yeah...Alright...No I haven't broken my limiters yet." Soshi's face turned from embarrassed to grim, very grim. "I know mom...That day still haunts me so, if it wasn't for Naruto-sensei's sealing knowledge who knows what could've happened?"

Then his face lightened up. "I'm having lots of fun here. I've made many new friends and reconnected with some old ones. Yeah alright...Got it. I'll call you again soon bye." Soshi hung up the phone and rubbed his neck where if you looked closely the red lines of one of many seals was seen on his collarbone. Soshi turned as Moka walked up dressed differently than usual.

"Hey Soshi-kun!"

""Hey Moka-san, what brings you down here?" Soshi asked.

"Well...I came down a little early cause it's time to eat." Moka explained.

As the two walked towards the dinner hall. Several boys fainted from Moka's beauty.

"Was that your mother on the phone?"

"Yeah it was...She can be so embarrassing." Soshi said blushing pink.

"But still it must be nice. A mom...I'd love to visit your home some time Soshi-kun."

Soshi gaped. _'If mom or my sisters meets Moka-chan, thye will tease me for life!'_

Soshi and Moka got their food at the dining hall and sat down. They began to talk.

"I'm just surprised...No one has tried to make me break my limiters."

"Limiters?" Moka asked.

"It's similar to your rosary in a way. These limiter seals regulate how much of my power I'm allowed access to but they don't split my mind in two. I'll show you." Soshi lifted up his sleeve an advanced red tattoo with the kanji for first level was on his arm. Soshi rolled up his other sleeve to show a similar tattoo with the kanji for second level. He pulled down his collar to reveal a third tattoo with the kanji for third level. He then rolled up his pants legs. Two more tattoos were seen, the left one had the kanji for fourth level and the right one had the kanji for fifth level.

Moka was amazed these looked even more complicated than her own seal.

"My mother had a sealing master friend design these for me. She doesn't trust Mikogami or Touhou." Soshi explained and put all his clothing back down.

Inner Moka was amazed. Soshi had managed to match her sister without releasing any of his seals. The rosary glowed. **_'Soshi-kun...You just interested me even more. What is the true limit to your powers?'_**

Moka stopped as she was about to eat. "Hey! Tomorrow we're going to hand out our newspapers. After all that work it will actually be in print!"

Soshi smiles. "I hope a ton of students read it..." He noticed Moka wasn't eating. "Hey, it's not like you to have leftovers, Moka-san..we'll be going nonstop all day tomorrow-You need to keep your strength up!"

"I know. But...I just don't have an appetite. I hope I'm not coming down with something."

Soshi asked. "Do you feel sick?"

Moka said. "Hey! Maybe it's because I haven't a glass of Soshi in days and days!" She looked at Soshi begging with her eyes.

Soshi rolled his eyes. _'I saw that coming.'_ "Alright Moka-san you can have my blood, but I'd rather not have people watching they may get the wrong idea after all." He stood up and walked out Moka followed.

When they got outside. it was a beautiful clear night sky with a crescent moon.

Moka leaned closer. "Soshi-kun..."

"Moka-san..."

Capuu-Chuu!

Soshi sighed. _'Well at least this way she'll have more strength for tomorrow.'_

Later that night, Soshi had a nightmare. The young Butai-Jin struggled in his bed.

In his nightmare, Soshi watched as Lum was badly burned by a man with long dark blonde hair and sinister golden eyes. He had four tails and his lower half resembled a fox body with flaming ears on the top of his head. He declared they were a threat to his academy and blasted Lum with a blast of flames. Lum screamed as the fire burned her.

Moka and Karin both bit into her trying to heal her. But it was no use, Lum took too much damage and her blue eyes turned lifeless. Moka and Karin died from too much blood loss. Kurumu died from her wounds and Yukari was obliterated into ashes.

The last thing Soshi heard was the man's evil laughter before a white light flashed.

Soshi shot up panting and sweating. His eyes were purple. "Was that a vision?" He looked into the mirror to see his purple eyes. "Yes it was..." _'Why did I have to inherit my race's rare Death Vision ability?'_

"Soshi? Are you ok?" Asked a familiar voice, Kyko currently clad in a white nightgown stood in his now open doorway.

"It was just a nightmare Kyko." Soshi replied but he looked pale.

"It looks like you had more than just a mere nightmare Soshi." Kyko walked over and sat beside him. "I'll stay with you the whole night."

And true to her word, Kyko did stay falling asleep with him, her miko aura calming him down and soothing him.

Next day

Soshi and the girls were all standing outside the building with tons of copies of their newspaper. Unlike Gin, Serina was acting as a true president of the club even helping with giving them away. It sure helped that she was so beautiful cause many fellow upperclassmen and lowerclassmen just swarmed around her.

Many of the freshmen boys targeted Moka, Karin, Lum, Yukari, Kyko, and Kurumu. Karin kicked any boy in the face who came too close to her. Kyko kept the annoyances away from her using a barrier. Lum zapped any boys who came near her. Yukari used her magic wand to dump basins on their heads.

Soshi was targeted by many of the other girls in the mobs. He simply handed them a paper and politely refused all dates.

Soshi heard a very familiar voice. "Hello Soshi-sama!"

He looked and his vision turned black as his head went in-between a pair of breasts which rivaled Kurumu's.

Soshi looked up into a pair of red slit eyes similar to Inner Moka's. He paled. "N-Naomi-chan?-!"

The fox princess grinned. "I'm so happy you remember me Soshi-sama!" Her name was Naomi Yoko, the princess of the Kitsune and daughter of the first Kyuubi and the kitsune queen, Kimiko Yoko. Naomi was an 8 tailed vixen, only one tail away from achieving her mother's title.

"Naomi-chan! Let Soshi-kun breathe!" Yelled another voice, as a silver-haired girl came up.

Naomi pouted letting Soshi go. "You're no fun Gina-chan, I was just greeting Soshi-sama."

"You call smothering him a greeting?-! Naomi-chan, you really have to learn to control your urges." Gina said.

"Hey! What do you think you doing?-!" Kurumu yelled as she stormed over and grabbed Soshi's arm.

Naomi looked at her smirking. "So you're Kurumu Kurono...Why are you objecting to this I thought you succubi were sex demons?"

Kurumu glared. "Only until we find our destined one!"

Naomi grabbed Soshi's other arm. "I love Soshi-sama too. He saved me from a mean group of wolf-demons who wanted to mate with me. Our mothers arranged a marriage between us."

Soshi sweatdropped. _'I should've known mom had done something like that before we left the kitsune realm that day.'_

"WHAT?-!" Kurumu shouted which attracted the other girls of the group.

Lum growled baring her fangs. "Grrr! Let go of my darling-tcha!" She exclaimed, lightning crackled around her body menacingly.

Serina flared up her aura. "What Lum said!"

Karin glared at the vixen princess.

Gina sighed rubbing her temples. "Naomi-chan certainly doesn't know tact."

In a dark shadow place, a meeting was going on. "So the newspaper club huh?"

A black haired woman nodded kneeling. "Yes...I hear they're handing out papers at the front gate. Without our permission."

The man growled and rolled up the paper. "Lousy little club! Acting like big shots...Ignoring us! They'll pay!" He threw the paper away in disgust and rage.

* * *

Back with our friends, Naomi and Kurumu were both pulling on Soshi. He was crying anime-tears. _'Why me? Damn you dad!'_

Lum was ready to zap both of them with lightning. Karin was only seconds from removing her ring, Serina already was transforming into her Full Super Saiyan mode. Kyko was trying to calm everyone down with no success.

Suddenly they heard gasps which stopped the fighting. Everyone looked as several men and two women in black suits came in and rudely pushed the students away to get the club.

The other students gasped. "It's the black shirts! Huh? What are th-they doing here?"

Soshi looked at the black suited group. He didn't trust them. _'I don't like the feel of these guys. Naruto-sensei always told me to look for the secrets within the secrets.'_

Serina narrowed her eyes at the familiar sight of that black suited bastard and his soldiers.

They all were lead by a tall blonde haired man with pointed ears and arrogant looking gold eyes, there were only two women in that whole group. He stopped in front of the newspaper club and bowed introducing himself. "I'm Kuyo, the leader of the protection committee. I believe we've met."

Soshi's eyes narrowed into slits. _'Kuyo? That's the man I saw last night in my vision!'_

_'Protection Committee...?'_ Moka asked. "How is our club jeopardizing school safety?"

Serina had a cold gaze as she stared at Kuyo, she held one hand out to keep Moka and the others back.

Kuyo spoke again. "Heh. Newspaper club, eh? We don't have a problem with your club, per se...But..." He glared at them. "Who gave you permission to hand out newspapers on school grounds?-! I don't recall seeing a request submitted." He kicked the stand sending the papers flying. "That makes you a menace to the peace! You think you can break school rules whenever you feel like it!"

For the 'Protection Committee' they acted more like a gangster group.

Kuyo continued his speech as the rest of his men finished the destruction. "Hear this! We maintain order at this school! All club activities require our prior permission! Any unauthorized activities will be dealt with harshly!"

Kurumu stepped up. "N-No! Stop! We were only handed out newspapers! You're just bullying us!"

One of the black haired women stepped in front of Kuyou and launched a wad of something sticky from her mouth at Kurumu.

It wrapped around Kurumu's wrist and held tight. "Awph?-!" Kurumu struggled to get it off. "What are th-these sticky threads?-!"

The black haired girl wiped her mouth with her thumb sneering. "Heh, heh...Reporters are such losers." She looked to Kurumu her sneer deepening. "What a dumb, slutty, airhead. Haven't changed since last year."

Serina frowned. _'Neither have you changed since last year spider-bitch.'_

Kurumu yelled. "Who are you calling slutty?-!"

The black haired girl noticed a newspaper near her foot and was about to stomp on it and tear it to pieces when the breeze suddenly lifted up and the paper floated up and out of harm's way.

When she looked around for her missing target she found it in Soshi's hands.

Soshi was glaring coldly at her holding the paper. "What were you about to do?" His eyes were now an icy navy blue. For some reason those eyes terrified the spider demoness, they were like looking into the deep abyss of the ocean itself (Think Itachi/Gaara/Byakuya/Sesshomaru's cold gaze).

Kuyo looked at him. "Are you Soshi Niji?"

Soshi looked impassively at him. "So what if I am?"

Kuyo scowled at the retort. "Remember this...The next club that presumes to act without our permission...Will get it worse."

The students shivered. "Man...That's low."

"Shh!" Another student warned. "If they hear you, we'll all be in for it."

Kuyo whispered to the black-haired woman. "Keito."

"Yeah?" Keito replied.

"I want you to keep an eye on them...See how the little journalists react."

The newspaper club was picking up their papers.

Soshi turned to Kurumu. "Kurumu-chan are you alright? That goo on you..."

"I'm okay. But I can't get these weird threads off." Kurumu was trying but it's like the threads were stuck to her clothing.

"Horrible..." Yukari said looking at the papers they couldn't save in time. "Who were those...those fascists?"

Serina explained. "The protection committee...Is the violent branch of the student council. Their job is to keep the peace inside the academy. They enforce the rules and subdue trouble-makers. Which at this school often requires force. They're like...A student police force."

Soshi spoke up. "But if they're the school police...How came this is the first time I've seen them?"

Serina sighed. "Well, the problem is...You see...They've gone bad. Turned into a school Yakuza...That threatens kids and extorts money from them. They said we need their approval to pass out papers, remember? What're they really saying is 'Pay us a bribe'."

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "That's not right."

Moka said. "That's ridiculous! They can't do this at a school!"

Serina looked at them. "If Gin were still the president, he'd probably tell us to burn the papers. But he's not...I'm the newspaper club president now." They had all retired to one of the outdoor lunch areas. Serina looked to Kurumu. "Kurumu-chan, I want you to go and pass out the rest of the papers."

Kurumu nodded. "You got it Serina-sempai!"

Soshi spoke. "Serina-chan, I'll go with Kurumu-chan to make sure nothing happens."

Serina nodded. "Good luck Soshi-kun."

Kyko came up. "I'm coming too."

"Alright Kyko." Soshi replied.

Lum suddenly said. "I'm coming with you darling!" She flew over to them.

Soshi, Kyko, and Kurumu got up and walked off to deliver more papers. Lum flying with them.

Soshi said. "From what I sensed earlier, that Kuyo guy is the most powerful of that group if we could take him out first. Then the rest of them would follow."

Kurumu looked at him keeping the box close to her. "But how Soshi-kun? How can we take out the leader of the protection committee."

"I'll do it, since I believe he uses fire energy. I'll fight fire with fire." Soshi raised his hand and flames flared up dancing on his skin yet not even hurting him. "I'll show him what a TRUE fire master can do."

"If you need help Soshi my spiritual powers can assist." Kyko offered.

Soshi smiled. "Thanks Kyko, it's always nice to have assistance."

Suddenly a thread came out of nowhere and stuck to the box before dragging it up into the trees where it dangled, being held by the same enforcer from earlier Keito.

Keito looked down on them. "Don't make me laugh. You really are too stupid."

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "Her again."

Kyko quickly withdrew her bow and arrows and nocked one taking aim at Keito.

The enforcer woman sneered. "Well it seems the club has a new member...a Miko priestess no less. They're even more less monstrous than disgusting witches!"

Kyko shot her arrow, it was a warning shot,but it still grazed Keito's arm. Keito hissed in pain as Kyko had charged a little of her Miko power into the arrow leaving a burning small gash in Keito's skin. The box fell from her hands falling towards the ground.

Soshi ran to catch the box.

Keito transformed into her true form though and shot after the box. She now had 6 giant spider legs protruding from her abdomen. Her face was that of a spider with four big eyes and fangs. She clicked her fangs and shot a much thicker stream of web from her mouth, catching the box. Keito held the box with her clawed human hands.

Soshi yelled. "I thought transforming was forbidden on campus!"

Keito sneered with malicious intent gleaming in all four of her eyes. "That's only for students fool! We enforcers keep the peace and can be as monstrous as we want!"

Soshi narrowed his eyes and clapped his hands together. "If that's the case then..." His youki began to emerge from his body.

"Hold it Lil. Shi! Don't transform just yet!" Said a voice.

Soshi stopped his power-up when he heard this voice. "Naruto-sensei?-! Is that you?"

"Yup it's me and I brought Shara-chan and Hinata-chan too. They missed their adorable little brother and I missed my pupil too." A yellow flash appeared. A blonde-haired young man flashed by Keito in a blur of yellow grabbing the box and did an impressive flip landing beside Soshi and the others. He was tall standing around 6'1. His hair was a golden-blonde and spiked all around, his eyes were covered by sunglasses. 6 thin marks decorated his cheeeks. He wore a dark colored sleeveless shirt which was tight enough to show off a hint of his physic, with blue or black cargo pants and topped off with a black sleeveless coat. A red swirl was on the back of his coat.

"How dare you!" Keito screeched until an icy feeling came over her. Keito looked down to see ice begining to engulf her. "No, no, no! You will...pay...!" She was silenced as the ice incased her in a block.

A young woman appeared in a swirl of snow. She had long light navy hair which currently had frozen over giving it a spiked look. And deep purple almost amethyst eyes. She wore a white and blue kimono to show she was a Yuki-Onna. She had huge ice claws for hands, one of which had frozen Keito into an ice block.

**Monster-Pedia: Yuki-Onna: A weather demon who appears out of the swirling snows of blizzards. Known throughout Japan for freezing travelers to death and mysteriously kidnapping me who strike their fancy. Feared for their reputation for cold pitilessness. They can bend snow and ice to their will.**

Soshi smiled. "Hinata-nee-chan..."

"Hello Soshi-kun, Naruto-kun and I thought you could use a hand with this spider." Hinata said kindly.

"Yeah you saved some action for us didn't you little bro?" Said another woman as she appeared before them. She had long light blue hair that flowed similar to Moka's. Her eyes were red and slitted. She wore a tight black top that was low-cut showing her cleavage, she also wore a black mini-skirt that evealed her long lovely legs and a peek of red panties.

"Shara-nee-chan!" Soshi looked away blushing lightly he still couldn't handle how the Bloodstrike heiress would dress so provocatively.

Kurumu noticed his reaction and wondered. _'Does Soshi-kun like outfits that show off the goods?' _She made a mental note to check all her outfits at her dorm to find one that would suit Soshi's desires the best.

Kyko retrieved her arrow and placed it back in her quiver.

Soshi walked up to the frozen Keito. "It's actually kind of sad, the Protection Committee are supposed to protect us and instead they turn Yazuka." He reached out and poked the frozen Keito. There was a creak as the ice block fell over and broke meaning Keito died. "Oops, my bad!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that's one enforcer out of the way."

Lum hugged Soshi. "We did it darling, we got our paper back!"

Soshi nodded. "I guess we did Lum." He smiled at Kyko. "Thank you Kyko, you're always a wonderful help."

Kyko blushed. "Any time Soshi."

Kurumu looked at Naruto. "How did you know Soshi-kun?"

Naruto grinned. "Well little succubus. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze a Kitsune and one of Soshi's mentors. I first started training him when he was but 5 years old. his mother Kasumi-sama is friends with both of my parents and Kimiko-sama and asked her to assign Soshi a teacher and I got the luck of the draw."

the others who were worried about the object of their affections and their friends came over to hear Naruto's revelation of his true nature.

**Monster-pedia: Kitsune: The Japanese 'Spirit Fox', a messenger between the gods and humans. By lashing it's nine tails, it whips up a 'Fox fire' that can burn any being to ashes.**

Serina was surprised. "You're a Kitsune?-! You're an S-ranked monster equal to vampires and Soshi-kun's race!"

Naruto bowed. "Yup and, I am a Kyuubi the second Kyuubi No Kitsune next to Kimiko-sama. Of course she's much stronger than me having been a Kyuubi much longer."

Shara waved in greetings. "My name is Shara of the Bloodstrike clan. I'm Soshi-kun's adopted sister."

"My name is Hinata hyuga, the princess of the Yuki-onna Hyuga clan." Hinata timidly and elegantly greeted. "I too view Soshi-kun as a brother."

Karin blinked she remembered reading about the Bloodstrike clan when she was little, her father Issa wanted her to know about the other vampire clans around the world who could be a threat to theirs. They were a clan of vampires just as well-known as the Shuzen family only unlike the shuzen, the Bloodstrike clan never used seals to control their powers. They were able to suppress their great youki and appear human all on their own. Karin greatly admired them wanting to learn how to suppress her power without a seal too.

Karin bowed to Shara. "I am Karin Bloodriver, it's an honor to finally meet a member of the Bloodstrike clan."

"Bloodriver?" Shara blinked she had read about another vampire woman with that name. She had seen a picture of the woman. She was beautiful with light pink hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon and green eyes. She wore a red victorian-era dress and had a loving smile on that could even melt the hardest heart.

Naruto explained. "She's the daughter of the legendary shinso-vampiress and leader of the three great dark lords: Akasha Bloodriver. And Soshi's mother Kasumi-sama was considered her equal in battle, in fact Kasumi-sama is still to this day considered the unoffical 4th Great Dark Lord."

Soshi nodded. "Yeah, although mom refuses to offically become the 4th Dark Lord...She doesn't like the attention. She says as our race's queen she has enough attention as it is without having the dark lord title to garner more unnecessary attention."

Karin was stunned. "Naruto-san, how do you know about my and Soshi-kun's mothers?"

Naruto grinned. "Let's just say I'm older than I look." He noticed Moka. "This must be your younger sister Moka Akashiya...I'm surprised you don't have the same names."

Moka blushed in embarrassment tapping her fingers together. "Well the reason for that is, I was raised in the human world by a foster family after mother vanished."

Naruto nodded. "That explains it."

The other students were whispering.

"Who's those new girls and that new guy?"

"I don't know but they look so badass!"

"Hey Soshi and his friends killed Keito of the enforcers."

"That means Kuyou's gonna be on their asses!"

"So what? If Soshi's a Butai-Jin, I'll bet he can beat Kuyou easily!"

The crowd surprisingly began to cheer for him. The attention caused Soshi to blush in embarrassment.

Naruto said. "Um...let's get outta here. I think we're attracting way too much attention."

Soshi nodded. "I agree sensei let's go everyone." The whole group got together and walked back to the classroom.

* * *

With Kuyou

Kuyou was trembling in pure rage at what the rest of his men reported. "Keito...is...dead?-! They killed her?-!"

"Y-Yes sir Kuyou-sama." One of the shaking men replied.

Kuyou roared. "HOW DARE THEY!" He shot a blast of flame and incinerated his own men in his anger. "That damn club! They are finished now! I will eliminate them myself!" Kuyou got up his youki swirling around him, lighting up the room and stormed out, death in his eyes. He was out for blood. He blasted any students who strayed in his path. "Newspaper club! Come out and face your crimes!" He grew angerier and angrier until he started blasting any students with his flames.

* * *

With the newsclub

Everyone felt a strong youki heading right for them. Kurumu was terrified. "T-This dark power!"

Lum shivered too.

Moka was quivering. Inner Moka narrowed her eyes. **_'If only I wasn't bound by this wretched seal!'_**

Soshi spoke. "This is Kuyou's youki no doubt about it! He must have founded out we killed Keito!" _'Well, I did.'_

The door to the classroom exploded in flames as an eraged kitsune rushed in his youki crackling around him_._

"Soshi Niji! For killing one of my men...You are setenced to immediate execution!" Kuyou roared insanely. "And your whores for association will die as well!"He tackled Soshi through the wall.

Naruto said. "Come on let's follow them." He vanished in a yellow flash, Hinata vanished in a swirl of snow, and Shara disappeared in a blur of pure speed.

Lum flew after them. "I'm helping darling!"

Kurumu transformed to. "You're not beating me Lum!" She spread her wings and flew after them as well.

Kyko had a feeling her arrows wouldn't be enough as Kuyou could simply burn them. She removed her necklace and placed it in her pocket. Kyko transformed right before the others' eyes. her black hair turned white, her hair covered where her ears once were, a pair of dog-ears grew out on top of her head. Her eyes were now golden and slitted. Her nails grew into sharp claws. Her canine teeth grew into fangs.

Moka gasped. "Wow! She is a Hanyou!"

"Come on let's go help Soshi." Kyko replied jumping out of the hole in the wall.

With Soshi

Soshi easily recovered. He glared at Kuyou as the dream returned to him. _'This guy killed them..He will kill them...I won't let that happen!'_ He dropped to his knees with one hand on the ground. _'I'll kill him before he can touch them!' **"That's right my other self kill this bastard and protect our mates!" **_A more rough version of his voice replied it was his own demon self speaking to him._** "Teach this fox a lesson not to mess with us! Do it now! Kill him!" **_

Kuyou sneered. "You trying to apologize Soshi? It's too late-" suddenly a massive burst of youki hit him.'What-the?-!"

A wind whipped around Soshi's making his long hair flow, his hair grew more wild, his ears lengthened becoming elven like. His teeth were clenched in a snarl they elongated becoming fangs. His nails dug into the ground as they grew into claws.

"You want to kill my friends...I can't allow that..." Soshi whispered, his voice turning raspier and more demonic. "**I'll kill you first Kuyou!" **Soshi looked up revealing red eyes with mutli-colored slit pupils. **"I will bathe in your blood...Kuyou...!" **An aura of pure malice and darkness surrounded him. It had traces of all the elements.

The crowd shivered.

"Whoa look at Soshi!"

"Is that his true form?-!"

Kuyou was shocked. "He transformed!" Then his sneer returned. "Now you've broken the rules about revealing your monster form Soshi!"

Soshi bared his fangs in a wicked grin (Hellsing Alucard grin). **"You think I care about the damn rules fox? Hell no, I want you dead!" **Soshi raised one hand revealing wicked gleaming claws and flexed it.** "Let's go Kuyou! I'll rip you to shreds!"**

Kuyou roared transforming himself into his ultimate battle form."Try it Soshi! Show me the power of the almighty Butai-Jin!"

**"You got it Kuyou!" **Soshi suddenly vanished.

Kuyou was shocked by his speed. It was greater than a were-wolf's. _'So fast!'_ Suddenly blood sprayed as Kuyou now had a deep gash on his side, Kuyou fell to one knee holding his bleeding side. "Argh! What the?-!" Soshi was right behind him with his arm out and his claws wet with the fox's blood.

Soshi looked back at him with an evil sneer cracking his clawed hand. **"Is there something wrong Kuyou? I thought you were going to execute me!" **He laughed mockingly.** "IF that's your best shot then this will be over in a flash!"**

_'It can't be! Such speed and power! Is this the true power of the Butai-Jin?-!' _Kuyou glared standing up abeit shakily. "Let's see how powerful you really are!"

Soshi opened his mouth black and orange flames charged in his throat. **"Hellfire cannon!"** An intense blast of orange and black flames launched from his mouth.

Kuyou laughed. "You fool! I AM a Kitsune fire cannot beat me!" He formed a barrier of blue flames around himself. but much to his shock Soshi's flame attack actually began to break through. 'What?-!' The flames of hell are far stronger than ordinary demon flames Kuyou was foolish to think his barrier could save him.

Soshi rushed forward with his claws extended and coated with hell flames. **"Die Kuyou!"**

Kuyou barely avoided the slash and the arc of hellfire that followed it struck a tree burning it to ashes.

Soshi's eyes began to glow, then he slammed his hands down. **"Earth spike impalement!"**

The entire ground vibrated with the force of a level 10 earthquake.

Kuyou saw cracks in the ground heading straight towards him. "Shit!" He leapt up as a several deadly spikes made of stone burst out of the ground aiming right for him.

Soshi shot towards Kuyou. **"You won't escape Kuyou!" **He opened his mouth and red lightning gathered, he shot a blast of red lightning at Kuyou.

Kuyou countered with a blast of flames.

The two blasts collided and exploded sending the two crashing to the ground.

When the smoke cleared Soshi flew at Kuyou and raised one arm. He actually summoned a sword made of wind in his hand. **"It's over Kuyou...I'm not soft like my other self."** He slashed causing Kuyou to scream in agony. Soshi continued slashing giving Kuyou serious wounds. Kuyou fell to the ground bleeding.

Kuyou tried to get up only for Soshi to step on his back.

**"You're not trying to escape are you Kuyou?" **Soshi asked.** "I thought we were having fun!"**

Soshi began to stomp on Kuyou's back mercilessly Kuyou screamed in agony feeling the pain.

with the group

Naruto tree-jumped heading towards the area._ 'Soshi's scent has changed...Shit! He's transformed into his monster form! Damn it I have to hurry before he completely loses himself!'_

Karin and the other girls who loved Soshi had a bad feeling in their chest_. _Karin thought._ 'What's with this horrible feeling in my heart...It feels like something's wrong with Soshi-kun!'_

Kyko was worried detecting the change in scent._ 'Soshi...This is like when my brother loses control.'_

The group arrived and saw a most horrifiying sight.

Kuyou was on the ground bleeding everywhere, his wounds were closing though. Soshi stood a few feet away from him but he looked different than they remembered.

Soshi's ears were elven in nature. His hair was longer and more wild. He was a few inches taller. His nails were claws but that wasn't what scared them. What scared them were his eyes, they were red with slit pupils and by red they were completely red (Demon Inuyasha eyes). And the look in his eyes was even more frightening. He had the look of a true killer in them.

Soshi then aimed one hand at Kuyou. **"Now you'll die Kuyou!" **A ball of hellfire formed in his palm. Soshi increased it's potency.**"Die fox! Hellfire..." **A hand gripped his, yet the fireball still increased in power.

Kuyou glared and stood up as his body was healing, he was almost back up to full health and strength.

Naruto appeared. "That's enough Soshi...It's my turn."

**"No sensei, it's not enough...This bastard needs to die!" **Soshi growled filled with bloodlust.

"You really intend to kill him Soshi?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowing.

**"And if I do plan to kill him sensei?"** Soshi replied.

"Then I will be forced to stop you," Naruto said.

Soshi smirked.** "Oh really Sensei...then come and try it."**

Karin quickly hugged Soshi from behind. "No Soshi-kun, please stop! No more! Please come back to me!"

'Soshi' smirked back at her. **"Sorry Karin-chan but my other self isn't here right now, I am and I want..._you!_"**

Karin shook her head."No... I know MY Soshi-kun is still in there! And I want him back!" She opened her mouth revealing her fangs and sunk them into Soshi's neck much to his surprise.

Kurumu cried out. "Karin! Is this really the time to suck Soshi-kun's blood?-!"

Karin removed her fangs from Soshi's neck. "You don't understand Kurumu...I didn't drink Soshi-kun's blood this time, I injected my own into his body."

Yukari gasped happily. "Of course! Vampire blood has amazing regenerative powers!"

Soshi stood frozen. Before he suddenly screamed and grabbed his head as if he was going to explode. Naruto and the girls surrounded him worried.

Inside Soshi's mind, Soshi met with his other self who grinned. **"Our vampire mate has fulfilled the condition Soshi, it's time to become the real us again, you and I are two halves of the same person. It's time to become whole once again."**

Soshi nodded. "Okay then, let's do it!" He and his other self felt themselves being lifted up and drawn to each other magnetically (Think the portara fusion). They flew towards each other and collided a bright red flash appeared.

Soshi's youki surrounded him in a tornadic fashion as he changed. But it cleared up only moments later. A new boy was now standing before them with his eyes closed he glowed with a monstrous red aura that was outlined in multiple colored light, he had a pale, slender, yet muscular stature (Think Sesshomaru minus these: The complex outfit, the facial stripes, and the elven ears), which gave Karin, Lum, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Serina, Cabella, and Euryale all nosebleeds just from looking, and Kyko blushed. He was a whole half of a foot taller. His hair was long and flowing in the wind of his immense power, down to the small of his back, he brushed his hair with a slender pale hand tipped with razor-sharp nails, his hair was now a very rich silver edged with mutliple colors. He opened his eyes revealing crimson eyes with slit pupils, he had a smile on showing sharp fangs poking out, the fangs of a vampire.

All the other girls in the crowd fainted with nosebleeds.

"Even cuter than before." They all muttered.

The boy spoke, his voice rich in tone. "At long last I am myself again...Thank you Karin-chan."

Karin blushed feeling wet between her legs._ 'Now this is my Soshi-kun that I remember...and my blood has made him even sexier!' _"Of course Soshi-kun, I was happy to help my future mate."

Inner Moka liked what she was seeing through the seal and cursed her containment.**_'Damned rosary! I want to understand Soshi-kun better! I must get him to remove this wretched seal!'_**

Naruto smiled._ 'Finally! My pupil has returned! Such power, he gained from Karin's blood.'_

Hinata and Shara were happy their younger brother was truly himself again.

Lum, Kurumu, Yukari, Cabella, and Euryale all were passed out from their nosebleeds.

Kuyou glared._ 'What the hell?-! How did he change again?-!' _He then rushed at the changed boy."Soshi! You must die for your crimes!" But Soshi easily side-stepped the charge causing Kuyou to crash into a tree. The now vampiric Butai-Jin gazed impassively at Kuyou as if he wasn't worth the effort and turned to Naruto. "Naruto-sensei, I'll let you handle him." He yawned.

Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Finally some fun!"

Kuyou sneered at the blonde. "You think you can win boy?-!"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged causing Kuyou to facevault. "But I'll try."

"Just trying won't save you!" Kuyou roared and charged at the blond kitsune. Kuyou managed to sock Naruto in the face sending him spiraling.

Kurumu who woke up gasped. "Naruto-san!"

"Relax, Kurumu-chan." Soshi spoke his richer toned voice causing shivers down Kurumu's spine and making her lick her lips. "Naruto-sensei is much stronger than that...Kuyou will never beat him." He knew his sensei could crush Kuyou like a bug with barely any effort.

Kurumu trembled in just restrained lust. "W-Whatever you say Soshi-kun."

Hinata and Shara shared a knowing glance and smile knowing their mate was playing with that weak 4 tails.

Naruto got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Nice punch Kuyou..."

Kuyou grinned. "There's more where that came from punk!" He charged forward and punched Naruto in the gut.

Naruto spat out some saliva but the blow didn't really hurt. Naruto thought. _'I'll let him get his licks in a little longer.'_ Kuyou began beating Naruto not knowing the blows weren't even fazing the stronger blond kitsune.

Kuyou then leapt back. His tails began to gather blue flames at their tips. "You bastard! Take this! Vortex of Fire!" He shot a spinning flame at Naruto.

The attack struck Naruto and exploded.

Soshi watched impassively. _'Kuyou is no where near strong enough to hurt Naruto-sensei.' _The vampiric Butai-jin prince frowned._ 'But I wish sensei would stop playing and just beat him already.'_

Kuyou laughed. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! I win and now Soshi you're next!" Suddenly Naruto appeared behind him no longer playing. He was angry.

Kuyou was suddenly hit by a huge amount of youki pressure which froze him. "What? But I thought you were..."

Shara licked her lips in lust. "This is when Naru-kun really hurts the enemy."

Naruto spoke his voice now cold. "Respect your superiors 4 tails..You can't beat my student and you most certainly are no match for me.."

Kuoyu shivered as Naruto revealed his own hybrid form, golden fox ears wiggled on top of his head and 9 beautiful golden tails snaked behind him. His eyes were red with slits, the marks on his face turned jagged, and his nails were claws. His fangs were bared.

Kuoyu looked horrified. "Y-You're a Nine-Tails?-!"

"That's right you can't beat me Kuyou...I am far stronger than you." Naruto growled.

Kuyou snarled. "Well I may not be able to defeat you, but I'll still kill that brat Soshi! For Keito!" He rushed at Soshi again.

Soshi looked bored as Kuyou aimed a punch which he blocked easily with just one hand. "You really think you can defeat me now Kuyou?" Soshi's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kuyou roared. "I won't lose to you! I am the head enforcer!" Kuyou cocked back his fire-coated right fist and took the shot. "Die Soshi!"

Soshi easily blocked that second punch with his other hand. "Hmph...That was a pitiful move." He then painfully gripped Kuyou's hands and then used them to throw Kuyou off balance and did a air-twisting leap, his right leg lashed out at high-speed (Faster than even Inner Moka).

Kuoyu paled as the kick came at him fast. "This is going to hurt!"

"Know...Your...**Place**!" Soshi's foot collided with the 4-tailed kitsune's face sending him flying all the way out of the school grounds leaving great destruction behind, making any destruction Inner Moka caused look tame in comparision.

Kuyou tried to stop his flight but it was futile, he felt himself go over the cliff. Kuyou looked down into the red sea below. "I know my place now!" He screamed as he took a plunge into the deep.

Soshi gracefully landed and brushed a hand through his long hair.

Karin trembled in lust._ 'Oh my god! Soshi-kun, he was so amazing, a natural! It's like he was always a vampire!'_

Inner Moka really wanted out of the seal now. _**'I want him! I want him now!'**_ The rosary was glowing and shaking like an invisible hand was trying to take it off, the red eye focused on Soshi. **_'Let me out! Let me out this instant outer me!' _**Inner Moka shouted.** _'I command you to remove this seal right this minute!'_**

Outer Moka moaned from the headache her inner self was giving her.

Karin noticed and walked up. "Your other self giving you trouble imotuo-chan?" She then flicked the rosary in the ruby-red eye. "That'll do from you imouto." Inner Moka's cries faded away as she was sealed away again, the rosary became still and the eye reverted back to a ruby jewel.

Naruto whistled. "Nice job Soshi! A perfect 10!" The golden Kyuubi held up a sign that had a red inked 10 on it.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei..." Soshi replied.

Kurumu ran up to her destined one and pressed herself against him rubbing her ample assets against his arm. "Soshi-kun, you look even sexier than ever!"

She was ripped off of him by Lum who growled. "Get off darling you bat-winged slut!"

Kurumu growled "Why you horned bitch, how are you interupt my time with my destined one!" She tackled Lum and the two of them began to fight in a cartoon cloud fashion.

Soshi raised an eyebrow at their antics, before a delicious scent hit his nose causing him to move towards it, this scent made him feel strange almost in a trance. He soon stood before Kyko, she was the source of the scent.

Kyko blushed as Soshi leaned in closer with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Kyko...Your scent...It's so delicious...Please forgive me for doing this..." Soshi to the surprise of the others sunk his fangs into Kyko's neck and began drinking her blood.

Naruto whistled again. "You go my pupil!"

Shara pumped her fist up in a cheer. "Yeah! That's my little bro!"

Kyko realized that Soshi had chosen to drink her blood first, instead of one of the others, it was so flattering and due to her being in her Hanyou form, it didn't hurt that much like it would had she been in her human form.

Soshi finished his drink and used his tongue to instinctively heal the bite marks, Kyko was blushing deeper feeling his warm soft tongue on her skin. He soon separated and licked his lips, Kyko's blood was simply incredible, it was unique and so life-giving in favor because of her being half-human half-demon. This must've been how Moka and Karin felt drinking his blood. Speaking of which he's going to have to taste their blood soon.

"I'm sorry Kyko, I didn't mean to drink your blood without your permission." Soshi apologized sincerely.

Kyko looked to the side blushing still. "It's okay Soshi...Now that you're half-vampire, you need blood and it didn't hurt that much."

Soshi smiled causing the watching crowd of girls to pass out with nosebleeds. Remember these are all monster girls not human girls. He turned to his sensei. "Naruto-sensei, everyone, let's get back to the club room."

Everyone agreed and left the area, before they caught too much attention, but one person gazed at them or rather Soshi with interest. He was a tall thin boy with surprisingly short pink hair and red eyes with black sclera, he wore no shirt or upper clothing aside from black gold-outline bands around his wrists. He had white pants, black shoes, and had a black belt around his waist in the middle was a golden plate with an 'M' on.

"Soshi Niji...The only son of the queen of the Butai-Jin Kasumi Niji and now he has attained vampire blood and becomes even more perfect." The mysterious boy smirked revealing sharp teeth and a green tongue which erieely moved across outside his lips in an almost seductive manner. "Yes...I would love to absorb him and make him part of me forever."

"Ugh...Disgusting Buu." Said a creepy scratchy voice.

The boy now named Buu turned with a fanged snarl to see a creepy nerd like boy with green spotted hair and pink slit eyes landing beside him. He had what appeared appeared to be large wings on his back the same green spotted color as his hair and a long tail that had a scorpion like stinger on the end.

Buu sneered. "You're one to talk Cell...You absorb people slowly through that creepy tail of yours, at least I take them whole."

"How dare you mock perfection?-!" Cell growled powering up a green aura.

Buu scoffed not even fazed by Cell's power. "Get lost Cell...Go back to your little group." He waved dismissively.

Cell snarled. "You'll pay for this Buu! We of Anti-Thesis will be the one to defeat Soshi! You'll see!" He turned and flew off.

Buu licked his lips eyeing Soshi's back. "I can't wait to absorb you Soshi Niji." He soon vanished in a burst of pure speed.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

**A****lright next chapter is the trip to the human realm where our heroes must battle two witches, then a Yuki-Onna from Soshi's past wants him all for herself and finally the mysterious Anti-Thesis makes a move against our heroes.**

**Tell me how I did and flames will be ignored.**


End file.
